Marie is coming
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Phineas and Isabella doesn't know that they're parents already. They only knew that when they visited their doctor. Now, they must face the challenges of having a child.
1. What!

**Hi again everybody, so here is the sequel to 'worst things in life' Ok guys, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters I used in the story except Marie which belongs to Angelus19 and Sam-ely-ember (You can see how Marie looks on deviant art or on Phineas and Ferb wikia fan on).**

* * *

><p>A loud moan had started that morning, waking up the boy that slept beside her. It was in fact Phineas who woke up to see if Isabella is feeling alright.<p>

"Isabella, are you feeling okay?" he asked

"No," Isabella replied, "In fact, I've been feeling like this for a week now. I don't know why." she added.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor later; if you want I'll take you there." Phineas suggested

"Ok."

Just then their 5 year old niece came running into the room.

"Aunt Isabella! Uncle Phineas!" she yelled aloud

"Good morning Amanda. Had a goodnight sleep?" Phineas asked.

"Yes Uncle Phineas. How about you?"

"Yes, yes I did." Phineas replied.

"Anyone want some breakfast?" Isabella asked

"Can I help, Aunt Isabella?" Amanda asked

"No, you'll just make a mess in the kitchen, besides, you still have to prepare yourself for school." Isabella replied.

When Amanda ran to her room, Isabella sat on her bed then put on the slippers. When she was about to stand up, her stomach hurt.

"Ow!" she yelled

"Isabella! Isabella, are you ok?" Phineas said at an alarming rate.

"I'm ok," again, she tried to stand up but it only hurted like the first one.

"Isabella, I think you should rest." Phineas insisted

"But Phineas-."

"No Isabella. If you're not feeling well you should rest. I'll take care of Amanda. I'll just bring you breakfast later, but for now, just watch some TV and let yourself rest."

"Ok I guess."

20 minutes had passed when Isabella heard her niece yell

"Yay! Breakfast is ready!"

_"It could've been entertaining to listen to if I wasn't sleeping," _Isabella thought to herself.

In the kitchen…

"Uncle Phineas, where's Aunt Isabella?" Amanda asked

"Aunt Isabella's resting, so you keep quiet a little. Ok?" Phineas replied

And then Amanda zipped the imaginary zipper of her mouth and gave a thumbs up to her Uncle.

After 20 minutes of eating in silence, the school bus pulled up in front of their yard.

"Bye uncle Phineas, see you later." Amanda said.

By this time, Phineas was usually preparing his things for work, but this day, he was washing the dishes and worrying if Isabella will be feeling fine sooner. His deep worrying stopped when he heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"Isabella, why are you here? You should be resting."

"I'm ok now. Where's Amanda?"

"She went to school. Seriously, are you feeling ok? Cause you don't look like you're fine."

"I already told you. I. Am. Fine." Isabella said

"Ok, I guess you could-." Phineas stopped speaking when he heard Isabella scream out of pain.

"Isabella! We'll go to the doctor."

A 15 minute ride of worrying for Phineas and pain for Isabella had just finished, they went to go see the family doctor.

"You're not sick Isabella." The doctor said

"Well, if she's not sick why is she feeling pain?" Phineas asked

"Can I have a private conversation with Isabella, Phineas?" the doctor asked

"Ok, I guess." Phineas replied.

Phineas then left Isabella and the doctor alone in the office.

"Isabella, you should be happy you know." The doctor said

"Why is that?" Isabella asked

"You are 4 weeks pregnant." The doctor said

"What?"

By Isabella's screaming reaction, Phineas broke into a sprint and ran to the doctor's room.

"Am I really?" Isabella asked

"Yes Isabella."

"Are you really what, Isabella?" Phineas asked curiously

"I'll explain on the way. Thanks doctor." Isabella said while waving her arm.

While watching TV, Phineas was bothered of what the doctor said to Isabella.

_"Is she really what?" _He asked himself.

"Um… Phineas, would you mind if I ask you something?" Isabella asked

"What is it?" he replied

"Would you mind… if we have… a… child?" she asked

"Well… I guess it's ok, considering that we're married." He replied

"Hey, I remember the time Candace asked Jeremy that. It was when… she was… bringing Aman-." Phineas stopped at his words then started again after a few seconds

"Isabella,"

"Yes?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I-I-I don't know." Isabella replied

"Isabella, if you told me before we could've ate in a fancy restaurant for the celebration of knowing we have our first child." Phineas said cheerfully

"Oh man, I have got to tell Candace about this." He finished then walked upstairs.

_"I remember Candace calling us when she knew that she was pregnant." _She thought to herself as memories flooded back to her.

Like when she said her news, Candace yelled when she heard the good news brought by the happy couple. "Wow Candace, same reaction like yours." Isabella said

"Hey, I heard that Isabella."

"I'm telling the truth." Isabella replied

"Seriously, you needed to have a child." Candace said

"How 'bout you and Jeremy? Planning for Fred's younger brother or sister?" Isabella asked

"No, I've got a handful already." Candace replied

"Ok Candace, see you on Saturday." Isabella replied

"What's up on Saturday?" Candace asked

"Don't you remember?" Isabella asked

"No,"

"It's mom's birthday, silly." Phineas replied

"Oh, right. Spread the news on Saturday. I'll be expecting stories from you. Bye." Candace said then hangs up.

"How do you think are they going to take it?" Phineas asked

"Probably well." Isabella replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, I'm guessing will be shorter because it'll only include about Linda's birthday and the news... :) Thanks for reading... Review... Oh, and the reason Amanda is staying at Phineas and Isabella's house is because Jeremy has a gig with his band far away from Danville and Candace comes with her mom on a comeback tour.<strong>


	2. It's mom's birthday

**Here's chapter 2 of Marie is coming... It took longer than I thought because it was VERY noisy... And I had a fight with my worst enemy, and probably every writer's too, Writer's block... At least I finished it...**

* * *

><p>Saturday came quickly and Phineas was helping Isabella do all the chores.<p>

"So, how do you think they'll take it?" Phineas asked as he swept the kitchen floor

"Probably well. Remember the first time Candace spread out her news. Your parents had expected already, they forced Candace to go baby clothing shopping." Isabella replied

"Yeah, and the second and the third." Phineas added

"Oh, and Vanessa's, your parents almost suffocated Ferb from their endless hugs." Isabella added

"Hmm… what do you think they'll do this time?" Phineas asked

"I don't know. Probably they'll be happier." Isabella replied

"And why is that?" Phineas asked

"Well number one, our moms are friends, number two, well, they expected none when it comes to romance from an oblivious boy." Isabella replied

"Hmm… good point." Phineas replied.

* * *

><p><strong>At the restaurant…<strong>

"Oh hi mom, hi dad. Happy birthday mom." Phineas greeted

"Happy birthday Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." Isabella greeted

"Just like the old days isn't it?" Linda asked

"Yeah, but today's kind of different than those other times." Isabella replied

"Why is that?" Linda asked

"You'll know later." Isabella replied.

They waited for Ferb and Vanessa to arrive. It was not long when they had parked their car.

"Happy birthday, mum." Ferb greeted

"Happy birthday." Vanessa added

"Since we're all here, why don't we order?" Linda asked.

As they were all given the menu, Isabella's stomach ached again. She tried best to keep it but it never stopped. "Phineas, I think we'll tell them earlier than anticipated." Isabella whispered

"Why?" Phineas replied

"It hurts again." Isabella replied.

Isabella hugged her tummy harder to keep the pain which made Candace notice.

"Isabella are you ok?" asked the girl sitting next to her asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a-. Could you excuse me for a minute?" Isabella replied then ran to the comfort room, catching everyone's attention.

"I'll… go check on her." Phineas said then went to the comfort room.

"What happened to her?" Linda asked

"I don't know…" Candace muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>In the bathroom…<strong>

"Isabella, are you ok in there?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Isabella replied

"Really, you don't sound like you're ok." Phineas replied

"No, I'm fine. You could go back there." Isabella replied

"Okay, I guess." Phineas replied.

When he was about to leave, he heard Isabella scream in agony.

"Isabella, are you ok?" he asked while panicking

"N-no." Isabella replied

"Hold on, I'll call Candace." Phineas replied then ran to their table.

"Candace, Isabella needs you. Now!" Phineas said while pulling her sister.

When they reached the comfort room, Phineas pushed Candace that made her go inside.

"Oh hi Candace," Isabella greeted

"Are you feeling ok?" Candace asked

"Yeah, well maybe a little on the sick side, and a little dizzy, but I'm ok." Isabella replied

"Um… since when are you pregnant?" Candace asked

"The doctor said 4 weeks ago." Isabella replied

"Hmm… were you feeling sick 4 weeks ago?" Candace asked

"Yeah," Isabella replied

"So, are you ok now?" Candace asked

"Yeah," Isabella replied.

When they walked out of the comfort room, they saw Phineas waiting outside and panicking as if Isabella was giving birth.

"Isabella, are you ok?" Phineas asked

"I'm fine." Isabella replied.

They went to their table and sat down.

"Phineas, is there something wrong?" Linda asked

"Nothing's absolutely wrong. But if by wrong you mean Isabella's pregnant then yes." Phineas replied quickly then covered his mouth.

"What? Isabella's pregnant?" Linda asked

"Yyyyeessss…" Phineas replied slowly

"Oh, finally, my little baby's having his first child." Linda said as she got up and hugged Phineas and Isabella.

"Um… that wasn't what I really expected, but ok." Phineas whispered to Isabella which made giggle.

"You know, we should celebrate." Linda said

"But mom, we're already celebrating." Phineas replied

"Oh, right. I guess we could have fun." Linda said

"Ok," Phineas replied.

The day went on happily for the two, except for some stomach aches but they still enjoyed the day.

"So Isabella, how long had the baby been in you?" Linda asked

"About 1 month." Isabella replied

"1 month huh? I guess the baby will be born on, June." Lawrence said

"Yeah," Isabella replied

"So if it's a girl, what will you name her?" Candace asked

"I don't know, maybe Marie." Phineas replied

"Nice choice Phineas. You had your father's taste in names." Linda said.

* * *

><p>When they went home, Isabella rested while Phineas cooked dinner.<p>

"Phineas, sweetie, I think I still can cook for you. What do you say, you rest, and I cook." Isabella insisted

"No Isabella, the doctor said you need to rest." Phineas replied

"But Phineas, I could do it, really." Isabella said,

"Yeah, you can do it, for about 5 minutes before feeling sick." Phineas replied

"Ugh, Phineas, why are you being so hard?" Isabella asked

"Isabella, I just want to protect you." Phineas replied

"Ok, you protect me, but I don't have to be a bed potato to do that." Isabella replied

"You're not one. You still can wash the dishes… when I'm around." Phineas replied

"Phineas, sweetie, look, I can really do this even when you're not around. I'm not six." Isabella replied

"No, not until July." Phineas replied

"Why July?" Isabella asked

"Cause, you need 1 month to rest after giving birth." Phineas replied

"Well, if you _need _to protect me… Get this spatula first." Isabella said as she took Phineas' spatula by surprise and ran to the living room while giggling.

"Isabella, you come back here this instant!" Phineas yelled

"You're not my mom." Isabella replied as she took a peek in the kitchen.

"Isabella, I have no time for this. Dinner's going to be burned." Phineas said

"No… I'm bored; I want to have some fun." Isabella replied

"Isabella, come on. Give it to me already." Phineas pleaded

"No," Isabella replied

"Ugh, why are you acting like a 10 year old?" Phineas asked while walking to the living room.

"I'm here now; could you _please _give it back to me?" Phineas asked

"Catch me, not look for me." Isabella replied.

The more Phineas chased Isabella, the more he noticed that he was getting serious and less fun. Phineas had chased Isabella until he caught him and he was laughing uncontrollably.

"We should do this more often." Phineas said while laughing

"Yes, yes we should." Isabella replied

"Oh no, our dinner had been burned!" Phineas said

They walked to the kitchen to look at their dinner. Isabella had tasted it first.

"You know, for a spoiled dinner, it tastes good. You cook better when the food is ruined." Isabella joked

"Yeah, what, really?" Phineas asked quickly

"No, I was joking, silly, of course you cook fine." Isabella replied with a giggle

"You cook the best." She added

"Nothing but the best to my sweetheart." Phineas said.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 2... I'll update again tomorrow morning, considering that it's now 10 PM.<strong>

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**FredDummiDokiWinbii : **Thanks for reviewing and thanks for adding this story to your favorites... Isn't Marie a cute little angel?

**WordNerb93 : **Thanks for reviewing and yeah, I'll try my best to make this story quite good... And yes, A glitch through time is the sequel for this one... And thanks for adding this one to your favorites, and the others.

**Other than that, I'll write again tomorrow and... Please review...**


	3. the new term of fun

**Hi again people, sorry because I posted late. I should've finished this last night but then I fell asleep. And the reason because I updated late is because of 2 school projects and examinations. School really never let me write... And one more, writer's block... Now go ahead, read the story...**

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, Isabella was up and as cooking breakfast. It was after a few minutes, Phineas went downstairs.<p>

"Good morning sweetie," she greeted

"Uh, hi Izzie. Um… are you okay? You've never been up this early… especially if it's Saturday." Phineas replied as he pecked his wife's cheek.

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm feeling a little sick, and every movement makes me sick, but I'm okay." She replied

"You sure? You could always stay in bed." He replied

"Me? Stay in bed? For EIGHT months?" she asked

"It's like being in prison."

"It could be prison… if it had bars." He replied

"I don't know Phineas, normally I just do chores around the house and now, look at me, in a couple of months I'll be a mom." She frowned, "It just seems like time flows so fast."

"I know. Now, time will flow slower if you just rest." He replied

"Hmm… How 'bout we make a deal?" she started while raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me," he said

"I'll do whatever you want, and by that I mean I'll rest but, we have to go wherever I want." She said

"Complicated but um… Can you do something that isn't expensive?" he asked

"Hmm… I guess I'll continue doing chores and going out." She crossed her arms

"Ok, ok. I accept." He replied

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed then put her arms around Phineas' neck

"Now, let's eat breakfast." She said.

When Phineas went to work, Isabella called.

"Hi sweetie," she greeted

"Oh hi Izzie, why are you calling? Is there something wrong?" he asked

"No, no nothing's wrong. It's just that, I'm going there and we'll go somewhere." She said

"Where?" he asked

"It's a secret, just build the phone again." She said

"What phone?" he asked,

"You know, the one that transports you to somewhere, for example, when I say 'go to Phineas'." She said

"Um, honey I think you're using it." He said then Isabella heard the phone say

"Phineas, located."

Then transport her to where Phineas is. And come nose to nose with her husband.

"Oh, never mind." She said then hung the phone up.

"So, where are we going?" he asked

"Told you already." She said

"Um… actually, you didn't." he replied

"Oh," she said.

The two hung out the whole day. At some times, Isabella experiences motion sickness and mood swings, the reason why they slowed down a bit.

"Izzie, I think we spent too much today," Phineas said

"No worries, I'll pay you back later." She said

"But how? You don't even have a job." He said

"Oh yes I do." She complained

"Um… what?"

"I sneak out from Monday to Friday when you're at work."

"Since when?"

"About a month ago."

"But… what job?"

"I work at the day care center near our house."

"But, but… why?"

"So I can help you with paying the bills. I know that I'm spending too much money, so I want to help you."

"Oh," was all he could say.

They went home then and relaxed. Isabella then started to go around the house in search for something.

"Um… Izzie, what are you looking for?" Phineas asked

"I think I misplaced my purse." She replied

"What, are you still planning on paying me back?" he asked

"Yeah, but now I can't." she replied

"Well, don't worry. You pay me with happiness and I'm contented with that." He said then stood up and hugged her pacing wife and took her to the couch.

"Oh, okay. But if you ever change your mind I'll be-." She was then cut off by Phineas putting his lips onto hers.

"Don't worry; I don't like to see you like that." He said after he pulled away.

She then kissed him passionately. When he was pulling away, Isabella pulled him back. When they pulled away, Phineas opened the TV and they sat back and watched. At some point, Phineas asked Isabella a question.

"Um, Izzie, this just got me curious for some point. How did you get pregnant if we didn't have… you know?"

"We did Phineas, remember?"

Flashback…

**Oops… Too much! Too much!**

Flashback ends…

"Remember now?" she asked

"Oh yeah," he said

"That night…" he mumbled.

"What's that?" she asked

"Nothing," he replied

"Well, I better start cooking dinner." Isabella said as she stood up.

When the night started to fall, Isabella and Phineas sat on the couch while watching a movie. In the middle, Phineas noticed that Isabella was fast asleep.

"Oh, Isabella," he mumbled then turned off the TV and carried Isabella, wedding style, to their room. When he entered, he laid Isabella gently on the bed and covered her with a blanket then laid next to her.

"Good night Izzie." He said then kissed her forehead.

_"You had you're fun, now it's my turn."_

* * *

><p><strong>There, I hope you liked it. Review?<strong>

**Sho****ut outs:**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: I hope that it had much detail this time, I don't really have time to add them... Thanks for reviewing.**

**blaineandthepips488: Thanks.**

**hotshot: Ok, I'll try and thanks for revieweing.**

**WordNerb93: Yeah, I like seeing him overprotective too. Thanks for the review.**

**YamaYugi4ever: Thanks for the review. And it hurts when it's the first month of pregnancy, I don't know why but my biology teacher said that it's because of the acidity levels. When you're pregnant, your acidity levels goes up, I forgot what i was gonna say after that so, this is all I have.**

**lilailylovesgod: No, I'm not upset about that. It's ok if you do. Well, thanks for reviewing. (And I hope I spelled your pen name right.)**

**X Miyuki-chan X: Thanks, and thanks for reviewing...**

**Well, that's all. I might not update for a while again because I have another project upcoming, but I might post a new story, because it's kinda related on me, and I just knew it, right after Valentine's day.**

**Well, bye for now.**


	4. Bye baby

**Hi again, as I told you earlier, I'll update, and here it is. Well, it's kinda short (and I'm sorry about that) and I can't promise to update faster (and I'm sorry about that too), and I uh... I can't seem to see the brighter side of this. Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>The following day, Phineas woke up earlier than usual but didn't get out of bed. He just stared at every corner of his room, thinking of something, and sometimes, glancing at his wife.<p>

_She looks so cute when she sleeps. _He smiled dreamily.

"I'm so lucky to have a wife like you." He said as Isabella turned to Phineas, still asleep.

He then brushed away some of Isabella's hair from her face.

"You look so angelic. I sure am so glad that I didn't hesitate to pick you as my wife." He said again then kissed her forehead. Isabella then smiled then it faded away in a while. He then caressed her hair and her stomach. He loved the thought and the feeling that he will soon touch his very first offspring. He chuckled a little then stopped.

"I sure wish time would be faster," he sighed, "I don't like seeing you in pain. It hurts me more than you think." He added then turned away.

"I wish it won't."

He heard a very small whisper coming from the woman beside her.

"Isabella?" he asked

"Yes sweetie?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Oh nothing," he replied

"Well then, I'll be going back to sleep." She replied.

"Ok, you do that." Phineas replied

After a few minutes, Phineas decided to rise up and prepare breakfast for them, then came up with an idea. He can't stop but smile at the idea. And he almost forgot that he was cooking if Isabella didn't smell smoke and went to the kitchen.

"Sweetie, what is that I smell?" she asked then saw the thick black smoke coming from the kitchen. She then entered the kitchen and saw her husband opening the window. Then the smoke finally got out.

"Sweetie what were you trying to do?" she asked

"Trying to cook breakfast, like everyday." He replied

"Well, what's the matter today?" she asked

"I don't know," he replied

"Well, why did our breakfast burn?" she asked as she took the burnt food out of the stove.

"I-I wasn't in focus," he replied then sat down on one chair

"Well, isn't this the first time," Isabella joked, "Why were you out of focus then?"

"I was thinking of… a girl," he replied

"What? You're married Phineas, heck, you're even going to be a dad, and you're thinking of a GIRL?" Isabella snapped

"Whoa, whoa, wait honey. I was thinking of a girl, yes. I'm thinking of you." Phineas replied

"Oh, you're thinking of… me?" she asked

"Yeah, I was thinking of ways to protect you," he replied

"Aww… thanks sweetie," she replied then pecked Phineas' cheek

"I love you," he said

"I love you too." She replied.

The following day, Phineas and Isabella went to work, but before they did, they debated on something first.

"Sweetie, I promise, I can really do it." Isabella said

"No honey, I know you can do it, but anytime you'll feel sick." Phineas replied

"What, are you telling me that I'm wrong?" she snapped

"No honey, just calm down," he replied

"Phineas I can really do it, seriously." She forced

"Hmm… experiencing mood swings, check." Phineas said

"Oh sweetie, please?" Isabella pleaded

"No," Phineas said then went out of the house and Isabella following him.

"Please?" she asked again

"No," he replied as he entered the car and Isabella following.

The two repeated the same routine until Phineas noticed that she was in the car and he was driving. He then stopped and looked at the place he stopped at, Isabella's workplace.

"Fine, go ahead." Phineas said

"Yay! Thank you sweetie, see you later, pick me up okay?" she asked

"Okay," he replied.

Phineas would have let Isabella any day to work even if she's pregnant, but this day, he just felt something bad was going to happen. At work, Phineas couldn't concentrate on the feeling he was having, as if he needed to go back and fetch Isabella. At one time, he almost burnt his hands with the blow torch he was using.

"Phineas, you're off yourself today, what's up?" his brother, Ferb, asked

"I don't know Ferb, I'm having a feeling that something wrong is going to happen." Phineas replied

"No, it's nothing, you're just thinking about that." Ferb replied

"Yeah, you're right." He replied.

After a few hours, Isabella's number had called Phineas'.

"Hi honey," Phineas said

"Mr. Flynn, we need you to go to the hospital, right away," was the reply with a trembling voice

"Wait, what happened?" Phineas asked worriedly

"You just need to go here, even I don't know why," replied the person at the other end

"O-o-okay, I'm going." Phineas replied then hung up his phone and ran to his car. Unfortunately, there was a traffic jam, it would take him hours if he traveled through car.

"_Only one thing left to do." _He thought then ran to the hospital.

When he arrived at the hospital, he ran to the room Isabella was in after he asked the person in charge.

"What happened here?" Phineas asked

"Isabella, she-." The guy was caught off with the doctor going out of the room.

"You may visit her." She said then Phineas entered

"Honey," he said

"I-I'm s-sorry, Phineas." She cried

"Why?" he asked

"I-I, you were right. I sh-should've just stayed at home. I sh-should've l-l-listened to y-you." She said

"What happened?" he asked

"Ph-Ph-Phineas, our baby," she replied as she hugged Phineas and cried on his shoulder, "I-I lost our baby,"

"Y-you, what?" he stuttered

"I'm sorry Phineas, I was so careless." She said, "It's all my fault."

"Isabella, it hurts me too, but there's no reason why you should be blaming yourself." Phineas said

"B-but I'm the reason why our baby is now dead." Isabella said

"No, it's not your fault, maybe it wasn't just meant to be our child, maybe someone else is destined for it and someone else is for us." He said

"B-but I, I-I'm r-r-really sorry sweetie, I-I just-." Her lips met his lips again just to calm her down.

"It's ok," he said as they lied their foreheads against the other

"I'm sorry," she said

"It's okay now, I still love you, no matter what." He said then their lips met again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... I guess the baby Isabella's bringing wasn't Marie, huh? Well good because of him or her Marie will exist. Still, poor Izzie, and of course poor Phin, he ran to the hospital just to see his wife. He's such a good husband. I don't know what's going to happen. Oh no, will Marie ever arrive? Hmm... That question will not be answered by me. Review?<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting, I'm really thankful of those people.**

**Shout outs!**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Yeah, me to. I was kinda bothered by that situation, but maybe Phineas is just joking. I'll have to confirm that.**

**WordNerb93: Hehe, yeah you're right, I kinda enjoyed writing that part.**

**blaineandthepips488: Yes, i liked that part too, I just remembered Candace disconnected and said 'What a heck, I'll add it.' Hmm... I hope Phineas was just playing around with her though, and that was what I projected in my mind.**

**Anonomas Chicken: Here, I wrote more. Oh and thanks for reading 'A glitch through time'. It's not finished yet though, maybe there will be 5-7 more chapters.**


	5. Amanda's birthday

**Hi again everyone, phinbellafan2298 here bringing you chapter 5. And some readers reviewed, thanks for that. This maybe my most successful multi-chapter story, reaching 19 reviews in just 5 chapters, I really appreciate you people. Well, here it goes.**

* * *

><p>"So, how are we going to tell them?" Isabella asked. After a few hours of what happened, Isabella didn't show much sadness but still held a grudge to herself.<p>

"I don't know, maybe we could-." Phineas' phone then rang before he could even finish what he was saying. And he gladly answered the call.

"Phineas, where are you? Amanda's been looking for you and Isabella. Are you on your way?" Candace asked

"On our way to what?" Phineas asked

"You don't know? Phineas, it's Amanda's 6th birthday, and she's looking for you and Isabella." She replied

"Oh, was that today? I didn't remember, sorry." He replied

"Well are you going or not?" she asked

"Well, n-." he said, "Honey why are you standing up?'

"I asked you a question, Phineas." Candace said

"Wait, I'll call you back." Phineas said then hung up

"We're going to Amanda's party," Isabella said

"Are you sure?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. We wouldn't want to upset the birthday girl, right?" Isabella asked

"Well did the doctor say it was ok to leave?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, actually, when you left a few hours ago she told me that we could leave." She replied

"Well why didn't you say so?" Phineas asked, "I'm gonna call the nurse." He added then left.

"_I wish you're still in here," _Isabella thought as she rubbed her stomach, _"We would've protected you and loved you. I'm sorry."_

Phineas then returned with a nurse and talking to Candace through the phone.

"Yeah Candace, we'll be there in a little while," he said

"Finally, I've been waiting for that answer." She replied then hang up.

"Well, you ready?" Phineas asked

"Yeah," Isabella replied.

The two went to the mall to get Amanda a present but the whole trip, Isabella didn't show Phineas a sad face but her eyes reflected them.

"You're a good emotion hider aren't you?" Phineas asked as he drove to Amanda's party

"Well then what am I hiding?" Isabella asked

"Your sadness, I know honey, it's hard to move on, but, we need to. If we don't move on, we'll keep a grudge against ourselves forever. It's not that I'm not sad about losing our child, but, we need to move on. We need to keep moving forward. People come and go to our life. Sometimes they're just needed in other places with other people. You understand me, don't you?" Phineas asked

"I understand you just fine Phineas. And you're right, we need to move on." Isabella replied then the whole trip was in silence.

When they reached Amanda's party, Amanda ran to them and surprised them with a hug.

"Aunt Isabella, Uncle Phineas, you made it." She said then Phineas carried her.

"Yeah, we don't want to upset you, not on your birthday," he replied

"Phineas, Isabella, you're finally here." Candace greeted

"Yeah," Isabella said

"So, how's the baby?" she asked

"Yeah, about that-." Isabella started

"Isabella had a miscarriage," Phineas finished then Candace gave a shocked expression

"W-what?" she stuttered, "B-but, when?"

"Earlier today," he replied

"Uncle Phineas, what's miscarriage?" Amanda asked

"It's nothing you need to know about until you're 15." He replied then gave Amanda to Candace who put her down

"How?" she asked

"I don't know, my stomach just started hurting and it happened." she replied

"Aww. I'm so sad for you," Candace said then hugged Isabella who silently wept on Candace's shoulder

"Daddy, daddy, Aunt Isabella's crying," Amanda said to her dad

"What happened?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know, they were talking about Aunt Isabella and miscarriage, I don't know what that means but when they started the topic Aunt Isabella became sad." She replied

"Oh," he said, "You go to Gramma Linda for a while honey, I'll go see what's happening,"

"Okay daddy," she replied.

Jeremy then walked where Phineas, Isabella, and Candace were.

"Um, what happened to Isabella?" Jeremy asked

"She had a miscarriage earlier," Phineas replied, "It was really my fault, if I hadn't accidentally drove her to her work this haven't happened,"

"No, it's not your fault Phineas, don't blame yourself for that," Jeremy replied

"But, it's my fault, I'm the one to blame," he insisted

"No, it is not," Jeremy forced

"So, are you going to tell them?" Phineas asked

"You tell them, not us," Jeremy replied

"I'm not sure about telling them," Phineas said

"Come on, I'll help you with it," Jeremy said, "Honey, we'll help them, let Isabella go,"

"Come on Isabella, we need to tell them," Phineas said as he grabbed Isabella's hand after Candace released her hug

"Okay, I'm sure they'll understand," Candace said

"I'm sure they will, just like us, we understood just fine," Jeremy said

Then they went where the rest of the family were. There was Linda, Lawrence, Ferb, Vanessa, Amanda, Fred and Xavier. Isabella and Phineas were then nervous about telling them but gathered enough courage from each other and Candace and Jeremy.

"_Well, here I go," _They both thought simultaneously. _"I hope they understand."_

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, I surely hope you liked it. <strong>

**Shout outs!**

**Mattpwnsall: Thanks, and it's possible.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Yes, and I was also sad when I wrote that and read it, but I guess I would like to make the story longer. And here it is.**

**dbzgtfan2004: Here, I continued it... :)**

**Anonomas Chicken: Here it is, and don't worry, I'll continue.**

**WordNerb93: Yes, it hurts, a lot. I mean seriously, why did I even decide to write that? And I'll try to get Isabella for the next chapter so we could know if she really felt terrible. And yes, you're a really smart person. Are you reading my mind?**

**blaineandthepips488: Yes, it's really really sad. Yes, I'm really glad that Phineas is supportive.**

**Well, that's all. Review perhaps?**


	6. What really happened

**Okay okay, I know that story's getting a bit more boring every chapter but I'll try my best on the next one. I just have no inspiration for a while...**

* * *

><p>As they walked nearer, Phineas and Isabella got more nervous about telling them.<p>

"I don't think we should tell them," Isabella whispered

"No honey, it's all going to be ok, trust me." Phineas said

"I don't think they'll take it well, not that they'll be mad or something, maybe they'll be so sad that we could interrupt Amanda's party," she replied

"Don't worry you guys, they'll not be going so sad," Candace said

"But what if-."

"Hey dearies," Linda said then stood up to hug Phineas and Isabella

"Uh, hi mom," they both replied

"So, how's the baby?" Linda asked

The two looked at each other's eyes nervously then Phineas started to speak

"Mom, please sit down, we need to tell you something,"

"Okay," Linda replied then sat down then they noticed that Ferb, Vanessa and Lawrence were listening to them speak. Phineas then squeezed his wife's hand slightly to reassure that everything will be just fine.

"Mom, Isabella's been," he started

"What?" Ferb asked

"Our baby's… not coming… anymore." He finished

"What?" Linda asked then everyone started to react

"Isabella h-had a miscarriage," Phineas said

"Wait, how did that happen?" Vanessa asked much calmer than when she knew that the baby's not coming

"I don't know, it just happened, I haven't even noticed." Isabella replied

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you," Vanessa said as she got up to give Isabella a hug

"Come, sit" Linda said then the two sat down next to her

"Thanks mom," Phineas said

"So tell me what exactly happened Isabella," she said

"Well," Isabella started

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Here," Isabella's workmate and best friend, Gretchen, said as she handed Isabella the toy train.

"Thanks," Isabella replied then handed the toy to the little boy in front of her.

"So, what's new today?" Gretchen asked

"Well, the usual, I hitched a ride from Phineas, got a little morning sickness when I woke up. But something's new today though, I think I started having mood swings," she replied

"How'd you know?" Gretchen asked

"Well, before we got here, I snapped at Phineas," she replied

"Don't worry, it's normal," Gretchen said

"Okay; now, we need to take care of these little children." Isabella said then started to work.

End of flashback

* * *

><p>"Well, that's pretty much it," Isabella said<p>

"Hmm? Izzie are you sure those are the ONLY things that happened?" Phineas asked

"Yeeesss," she said

"Nope, no it's not, continue," Phineas said

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

After cleaning up, arranging the toys, and bringing the kids back to their parents, Isabella slept on their little bed inside their staff room. When she woke up, she sat, and then stood up. She went straight to the bathroom.

"Oh hey Isabella, had a good nap?" Gretchen asked

"Yeah," Isabella replied then put her hand on her belly

"Is there a problem?" she asked

"No not at all," Isabella replied then she closed her eyes tightly and yelled in pain.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Gretchen asked as she ran towards her best friend.

"Well, th-this can't be false labor, isn't it?" Isabella asked

"Oh my, Isabella I think we have to go to the doctor," Gretchen asked then they both went to her car and she drove to the hospital.

End of flashback

* * *

><p>"But if it's the specific answer you want, I don't know the answer for that." Isabella said as she frowned<p>

Phineas' phone then rang and he answered it

"Hello," he said

"Mr. Flynn, this is the hospital, we need to ask you something," the girl on the other line said

"What is it?" Phineas asked

"Do you want to get the fetus or just donate it to schools?" she asked

"Well, I-. I mean I don't-. I-I." Phineas stuttered

"This is Isabella, what did you say?" she asked as she grabbed the phone from Phineas

"Well, Mrs. Flynn, would you like to get the fetus or donate it to schools?" she repeated

"Well, I'd get it," Isabella replied. She was heart broken when she heard about her child again.

"Thank you for your answer, when will you be free to pick him up?" she asked

"What, it was a boy?" Isabella asked then all of the people on the table started to listen to her.

"Yes Mrs. Flynn." She replied

"Well, maybe we'll go there later or tomorrow," Isabella replied

"Thank you for the time," she said then hung up. Isabella too hung up then laid her head on the table.

"Who was that?" Vanessa asked

"No one," Isabella replied

"Well, why did 'no one' call?" Vanessa asked

"Nothing," Isabella replied

"Honey," Phineas said then Isabella looked up and Phineas gave her a warm smile

"Fine, it's the hospital," she sighed, "they let us pick if we're going to get our baby or donate him to a school. Of course I wanna get him." She snapped

"Yeah, who would ever want to donate their child?" Vanessa asked

"I don't know, maybe someone wants to." Phineas replied

"Okay, okay, enough with that, it only reminds me of me being a bad person." Isabella said

"You're not bad Bella," Ferb said

"Yes I am, I wasn't careful enough," she replied

"Wait, I thought you said no more about that," Phineas said

"Oh, yeah, right, let's just enjoy Amanda's birthday," Isabella said

"_Oh, how could I make it up for her?" _Phineas asked himself

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, boring... I'm sorry, and it's short. Every chapter's shorter than the first. And one more reason, I have no voice, I can't say out loud my expressions, my body aches, I don't know why, writer's block, I hate them, and school, it's March and final examination's in 2 weeks. I'm quite happy with the reviews and story alerts though, it's the only reason I could keep on writing.<strong>

**Shout outs!**

**WordNerb93: Oh, sorry for that, I just wanted to put some twist on the story so it'll be longer. Thanks for reviewing though.**

**Animegx43: Thanks. And I don't mind constructive criticisms, in fact, I want to have at least 1 each chapter. ****And I think that we're using one Marie, from your story 'Blast from the future', 'A gift for Marie' and 'The big bang Marie', well, I don't think that, I know that we're using the same. And I noticed that you're the writer of 'The Honeymooners', I may say that I loved the story.**

**Anonomas Chicken: Maybe a few more chapters.**

**Strife99: Hmm... really? Well thanks for picking mine. I hope you read more about them and other pairings.**

**Rant over, nothing more to say, I bid you goodbye... for now.**

**Well, that's it, REVIEW...**


	7. Our date

**Hi again everyone, it's phinbellafan2298 here bringing you chapter 7 of 'Marie is coming'. I hope that you all like my work so far... Well, carry on... Okay, I almost forgot this piece of information again, Vanessa's 6 months pregnant here okay? Okay, on with the story...**

* * *

><p>The following day, the whole family was again together to bury Phineas and Isabella's son.<p>

"Isabella, don't be sad, I never like seeing you sad." Phineas said

"Phineas, how can I be not sad? It's my child we're burying, for crying out loud, how can I be happy at a time like this?" Isabella asked as she cried

"I know, it hurts me too but, I know that somewhere in the universe someone is bound to be with us, Isabella. So just cheer up, I know He have better plans for us." Phineas said

"Yeah, you're probably right, let's go now." Isabella said as she wiped her tears away and gave him a grin and then walked to the rest of the family. After a few steps, she stopped and ran to Phineas and hugged him tight. "Thanks for always being there for me." She whispered then Phineas hugged her back.

"You know that I was, am, and will be always be at your side." He whispered

"Thanks," she replied then released him from the hug.

After the burial, everyone went to Phineas and Isabella's house to eat lunch together and build up the courage of the two. After their lunch, Linda and Lawrence went home to prepare for their antique business trip, while Ferb, Vanessa, and Candace's entire family stayed.

"So, what are you planning after this?" Vanessa asked as she sat on the couch with Isabella, Candace and Amanda on Isabella's lap.

"Well, I don't know, maybe not planning on having a child." Isabella replied as she caressed Amanda's hair.

"You can't, you and Phineas need to have a child." Candace said, "even just one."

"I don't know; what if this kind of thing happens all over again?" Isabella asked

"No it's not going to happen all over again. You need to have a child, if not, who is the cousin Amanda's been waiting for from you?" Candace asked then Isabella looked at Amanda who has been playing with Isabella's hair.

"Yeah, think of her, and my future kid, and of course Xavier and Fred." Vanessa said

"And I'm sure Phineas would want to have one too." Candace said

"Yes, of course he does; come on, let's see if he really wants to." Vanessa said

"Wait, you don't need to call him-." Isabella said

"PHINEAS!" Vanessa and Candace yelled at the same time then Phineas took a peek from the kitchen and walked to the couch and Isabella face palmed herself.

"Yes what is it?" Phineas asked curiously

"Isabella here wants to ask you something," Candace said which made Isabella shot her head up

"What is it Izzie?" Phineas asked then Isabella blushed

"I was just going to ask…" she started then looked at different sides of the house for an answer, "what are we having for dinner?" she asked then Candace and Vanessa face palmed their selves.

"Oh, well, I don't know yet, I'll go check to see what we have." Phineas replied then left the living room. As soon as Phineas was out of sight, Candace and Vanessa made an irritated look at Isabella.

"What?" she started, "I thought you were the one to ask, not me."

"Isabella, how come you're the only girl in the world who doesn't want to have a child anymore?" Candace sighed

"I want to, but I don't think that I'll be fit to be one anymore." Isabella replied

"_Oh,"_ Candace and Vanessa thought simultaneously

"Well why didn't you say so the first place?" Vanessa asked

"I tried to but you called Phineas." Isabella replied

"Oh, sorry about that," they both said simultaneously

"It's cool," Isabella replied then played with her niece's hair

Just then, Ferb went to the living room where the girls are.

"Um, Vanessa I think we need to go, remember, you have an appointment with the doctor today." He said

"Oh right, well, bye, I hope we could visit at anytime soon." She said then they left the house. After a few more hours of chatting, Amanda yawned.

"Well, I think it's her bed time already, bye Isabella." Candace said as she picked Amanda from Isabella then left the house with her family. After saying their goodbyes, Phineas had called Isabella for dinner. When she went to their dining room, she saw a fancy dinner for two.

"What is all this?" Isabella asked

"Well, since you were so sad, I thought that I could cheer you up with a little date." Phineas replied

"Aww… that's so nice sweetie, but we could've just had a normal dinner." Isabella said

"Are you saying that you don't like it?" Phineas asked

"No, no, in fact, I kinda like it, but I don't like seeing you put up much more effort on me than I ever imagined." Isabella replied

"Well, do you want to fix it up and eat normally?" Phineas asked

"Are you kidding? I'm starving." Isabella replied then they had their date.

When Isabella sat on one chair opposite the direction of Phineas', Phineas brought out a bottle of wine from the cabinet.

"Wine? Really Phineas? Did you really plan this in one day or one week?" Isabella asked

"Do you want some?" he asked

"Yeah, okay." Isabella replied then Phineas poured wine on her glass. "Not too much Phineas, you know I get drunk really easy even with wine."

"Okay." Phineas replied. Then they went on their date.

"So, uh, Isabella, what were you really going to ask me earlier?" Phineas asked

"Oh, that, well, Candace and Vanessa told me that I wouldn't worry about asking you to have a child." Isabella replied

"And?" Phineas asked

"Well, that's it." Isabella replied.

When their date ended, Isabella was, what she said earlier, drunk.

"Gee, one glass and you're already drunk. Come on Izzie, let's get you to bed." Phineas said as he carried Isabella to their room and lay her down the bed. When he was about to get dressed, Isabella mumbled something but Phineas couldn't hear her so he begged her pardon and Isabella whispered it to him.

"Well, okay." Phineas replied and did what Isabella said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Phineas, that's the thing you did to cheer her up?<strong>

**Phineas: Hey!**

**Me: Whoa where'd you come from?**

**Phineas: Never mind! Oh, and by the way, I think you have an explanation why I did just that. *walks away***

**Hmm... I guess if I'm kind of ticked off he is too... Huh, coincidence...**

**Well, I said I mean wrote here what Phineas did... or did I?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter I guess... And speaking of next chapter, there will be a big time skipping...**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: *giggles* I think I get your drift... but I think Phineas doesn't... Well, thanks for reviewing...**

**iheartphinabella05: Yeah, and thanks...**

**Spark21: Hmm... I dunno, maybe to add a little twist to the story...**

**phinbella2012: thanks for loving it**

**hotshot: Yep, it sure is sad... Um... what comic is that?**

**WordNerb93: Yeah, maybe he should do that, and yeah, it sure is hard not to feel guilty about herself, especially cause she's the one carrying the baby.**

**Anonomas Chicken: Sorry for making the updates slower, I'll try my best to update faster, well, after the school year ends in March 28. Then again I will babysit my cousins and Lenten season is on the first week of April which means I have no time for computer cause I have a lot of competition from it, but I'll try my best.**

**R&R**


	8. Finally, Thomas is here

**Hi again everyone, as promised, faster updating, and well it's Friday so i can use the computer until I'd say midnight... And well, remember when i told you that there's going to be a time skipping? Well, I skipped 3 months...**

* * *

><p>The following days went by as usual, Phineas and Isabella wakes up at the morning, eat breakfast, go to work, come home, have dinner, and sleep. Three months have passed, they still did the same routine, but Isabella has been acting… weird lately.<p>

"Phineas, Phineas! Would you come here?" Isabella yelled from their bedroom. She was looking at the tall mirror.

"What is it Izzie?" Phineas asked as he went inside their room next to Isabella

"Do I look fat to you?" Isabella asked

"Honey, even if you're the fattest person on Earth I will still love you." Phineas replied

"Aww, thanks sweetie… but I'm serious, look how big I've gotten." Isabella said as she lifted her shirt up just enough to see her bare belly. It really have gotten bigger than usual.

"My, if you mean fat by that I think you're-."

"I knew it!" she cried, "You think I'm fat and don't love me anymore." She said then went to their bed and wept there.

"I didn't even say anything." Phineas said as he stood there and recapture what just happened then went to their bed.

"Do you mean it? Do you really mean that I'm fat?" Isabella asked through sobs

"No, I didn't say anything about you being fat." Phineas replied

"Well, do you think that I am fat?" Isabella asked

"No, I will never think you're fat." Phineas replied

"Thanks sweetie…" she replied, "Are you telling the truth or telling me that to not hurt my feelings?"

"Isabella," he said

"Nah, I'm just joking." She replied.

When night came, Phineas' phone rang, when he saw the caller ID, he already had a conclusion to the call.

"Ferb?" Phineas said

"V-V-Vanessa," he stuttered

"Danville hospital?" Phineas asked

"Y-yeah," he replied then Isabella and Phineas went to the hospital

At the car, Isabella asked Phineas random questions and changed from one mood to another.

"_What's up with Isabella? She's been like this for about three months." _Phineas asked himself

When they reached the hospital, Isabella was silent and to Phineas' surprise, it seems like she was hiding a secret.

"Okay, spill it," Phineas said

"Spill what?" Isabella asked

"You're hiding a secret. Now what is it?" he asked

"Fine. My belly hurts, happy?" Isabella snapped

"Okay, okay, no need to snap." Phineas said, "Hey wait a minute, why are you wearing a lose shirt, a very lose shirt?"

"I don't want people to see how fat I am, they might mock me or make fun of me." Isabella replied

"Girls," Phineas mumbled then looked for the delivery room.

When they were in the front of the room, their parents, Candace's whole family, and Ferb were there.

"Hi mom, dad" Phineas said

"Oh hi Isabella, anything you want to share?" Candace asked teasingly

"Well, I got larger, and I'm kinda annoyed with it." Isabella replied

"So what's the reason why you're wearing a lose shirt?" Candace asked

"I don't want to be seen fat…" Isabella replied

"Riiight." Candace replied

After a few minutes, the doctor went out and let all of them visit Vanessa, but of course everyone let Ferb to go in first.

"Hey Vanessa," he said quietly

"Look, look at him." Vanessa replied

"Aww… he's so cute." Ferb said

"I admire his bravery." Vanessa said

"How come?" he asked

"He was brave enough to go through normal birth with me. He stayed with me for 9 months and was not scared nonetheless. He was with us this whole time but didn't hesitate or became scared of having life, being hurt and happy. He wasn't scared at all." Vanessa replied then gave Ferb the baby.

"He got your hair," Ferb said

"Yeah, he sure did. But he resembles more from you." Vanessa said

"Hmm… what?" Ferb asked

"Your nose, those energetic eyes, and that vibrant spirit." Vanessa replied

"And?" Ferb asked

"That's it, well, for now." Vanessa replied

Then one nurse came in and asked for the baby's name.

"Thomas, Thomas Fletcher." Vanessa replied

"Beautiful name," the nurse replied then walked out of the room and let the rest in.

"Vanessa," Isabella said then walked to the bed while Ferb handed the baby to his parents.

"Oh hi Isabella," she replied

"Well, how are you now?" Candace asked

"I'm fine, and very happy." Vanessa replied, "So Isabella, anything you wanna share? Anything special perhaps."

"Well, Candace asked me the same question, and I'll answer you with what I replied with Candace earlier. Nothing special, I just got fatter. And if you're wondering about the shirt, don't bother asking." Isabella replied

"Oh, and nothing else but that? Three months had passed Isabella, three months and nothing, not a single date." Vanessa replied

"Well, we had a date three months ago." Isabella replied

"Hey, why didn't you tell me that piece of information earlier?" Candace asked

"I'm sorry," Isabella replied

A few hours had passed and everything went by as usual, the parents left and Candace too with the rest of her family, and Isabella and Phineas were left with Ferb and Vanessa.

"Well, it's getting late bro; I think you need to go home." Ferb said

"Nah, it's no sweat, now you should just go home, prepare Vanessa's clothes for tomorrow and sleep, at your house, we'll just stay here." Phineas replied

"You sure?" Ferb asked

"Yep, we're definitely sure." Phineas replied

"Is it okay with you Vanessa?" Ferb asked

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind spending some time with Isabella, in fact, I like it." Vanessa replied then Isabella felt that Vanessa was getting advantage.

"Well, okay. Bye Vanessa." Ferb said then kissed Vanessa's forehead, "bye Tom." He said as he hugged his child. When Ferb left, Phineas went home for a while to get Isabella some clothes, a jacket, and a blanket, then went back to the hospital. When he came back to the room, Isabella changed her clothes.

"Aww… congratulations Isabella!" Vanessa squealed as Isabella walked out of the bathroom and saw her.

"What?" Isabella asked, "Sarcasm now?"

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I really really love Phinbella, but I do like some good Fernessa... :)<strong>

**Hmm... Well well well, what do we have here? Why is Vanessa congratulating Isabella, you may ask? Well, you'll know in the next chapter. In the mean time, I'll watch some TV and sleep while thinking about the next chapter...**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Kyia-Denae: Hmm... well, maybe they're trying, I don't know. I won't give away ANY information... But still thanks for reviewing.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: I think he is still oblivious... Took him a decade to realize that Isabella likes him, years to realize his feelings, months to tell him how he felt, weeks to get her as a girlfriend/wife, and days to understand her? You, Phineas Flynn, are still oblivious. And thanks... :)**


	9. Um Izzie's pregnant?

**Hi again everybody, it's me again, bringing you chapter 9...**

* * *

><p>"No, Congratulations to that!" Vanessa said then pointed Isabella's tummy.<p>

"Congratulations for not being skinny?" Isabella asked, "are you playing a joke on me or something?"

"No, I meant congratulations to you for being pregnant." Vanessa replied

"What? No, I'm not pregnant." Isabella said, "I just got larger."

"You don't fool me now. Look at that, you're almost three months pregnant." Vanessa said

"No, seriously, I have no clue." Isabella replied as she sat down on the chair beside Vanessa's bed.

"Oh… you don't know huh? Well, this oughta be good." Vanessa said then picked up her phone and dialed Candace's phone.

"Hi Vanessa," Candace greeted as soon as she answered Vanessa's call.

"Hi Candace, how's it goin' there?" Vanessa asked

"Fine; you?" Candace asked

"Yeah, it's okay here too. Thomas is asleep, Ferb's at home, Phineas is asleep, and I discovered a little secret." Vanessa replied

"Ooh… I care only for the last one. What is it?" Candace asked

"Isabella," Vanessa said as she handed the phone to Isabella.

"Um… hey Candace, would you come to the doctor with me tomorrow?" Isabella sighed

"Yeah sure…" she replied, "Why?"

"Nothing, I just want to see if I'm still… uh… healthy?" Isabella replied

"Why not with Phineas?" Candace asked

"Because… he has to go to work tomorrow…" Isabella replied

"Okay." Candace replied then hung up.

"Thanks for making me do that." Isabella said, a little irritated

"Your welcome." Vanessa replied.

Half an hour later, all of them drifted to sleep and the next morning, Phineas woke up early.

"Izzie, Izzie wake up." He said as he shook her shoulder slightly

"Huh? What? Oh, good morning." Isabella said

"Good morning," Phineas replied, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs," Isabella replied

"Well, okay. I'm gonna grab some for a while and-."

"And some milk." She interrupted

"Isabella?" Phineas asked

"Yes?" she replied

"Bacon and eggs are usually paired with juice, not milk." Phineas said

"Can't I have something I want?" Isabella asked

"Well, okay, I guess, how about you Vanessa?" Phineas asked

"No need, Ferb and I will go out for breakfast later." Vanessa replied

"Okay, back in a few." Phineas said as he went out of the room

After a few minutes, Isabella and Vanessa heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Isabella said then Ferb came in

"Good morning." Ferb said

"Good morning," they replied simultaneously

"Fine last night?" Ferb asked

"Yeah," Vanessa replied then Phineas entered

"Oh hey bro," Phineas said

"Hey," Ferb replied, "What's that?"

"Isabella's weird breakfast," Phineas replied playfully

"Hey!" Isabella said

"Sorry," Phineas said then handed her the food

"What about you Vanessa? Want some breakfast?" Ferb asked

"Okay," Vanessa replied

"What do you want?" Ferb asked

"I don't know, surprise me." Vanessa replied then Ferb went out to buy Vanessa some breakfast

"So Vanessa, planning on your next one?" Isabella asked

"Well Isabella if I do have a next one I hope that you have your first." Vanessa replied

"I don't know about you, but I don't think that your next one will not be sooner or later because Ferb was so nervous yesterday. I know that he is just like that if he's completely nervous. He was so scared to lose you, you know." Phineas said

"Well that says it all," Isabella said then Ferb went in the room.

"Thanks Ferb," Vanessa said then they all ate breakfast. When they were about to Vanessa and Thomas out of the hospital, they saw Candace.

"Oh hi Candace," Phineas said

"What are you doing here?" Ferb asked

"Well, apparently your wives called me and told me to go here." Candace replied then Phineas and Ferb looked at their wives who gave them an apologetic smile.

"Well, what's the reason Isabella?" Candace asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, we were just going." Isabella replied

"Well, let's go." Candace said

Ferb and Vanessa, together with Thomas went to their house while Phineas went to his work and Isabella went to the doctor with Candace.

"What's the real reason why you called me?" Candace asked, apparently Isabella wore the loose shirt again.

"Vanessa told me last night that I look like I'm three months pregnant." Isabella sighed then Candace accidentally turned the car to the left then back to its proper track.

"What?" Candace asked as she stopped driving for a while

"Vanessa said that I could be three months pregnant." Isabella repeated

"Well, is it possible that others know first than you?" Candace asked

"Well, yeah, considering it already happened." Isabella replied

"So you are sure that you're pregnant." Candace replied

"No, I'm not. But when Vanessa saw me in a fit shirt, she was sure that I am." Isabella replied

"Let me see that." Candace said as she tried to lift Isabella's shirt up

"Hey!" Isabella said, "I could just lift it up you know."

"Well, go on then." Candace said

Isabella then lifted up her shirt, enough to see her belly.

"Oh my gosh, you really are pregnant." Candace said as Isabella pulled her shirt down.

"Same reaction as Vanessa's," Isabella said

"Isabella, do you realize what this means?" Candace asked

"Me not being a good mother?" Isabella asked

"No, you're going to be a mom." Candace said the continued to drive

"Well, I'm not sure though, what if Phineas doesn't want to be a father?" Isabella asked

"Of course he does." Candace replied

"_How did I not notice?"_ Isabella asked herself

When they arrived at Isabella's doctor, it was confirmed that she was three months pregnant.

"I'm surprised Isabella, you're the first patient that I have ever handled who didn't know that she was pregnant for three months." The doctor said

"I guess I just didn't think of that." Isabella replied

"Well, now, I think you need to have an ob-gyne to see the baby's health throughout the last six months." The doctor said

"Don't worry doc, I've got it covered." Candace said.

When they left Isabella's doctor, they went to her future ob-gyne.

"Hi Stacy," Candace said

"Oh hi Candace, and hi Isabella," Stacy greeted

"Hi Stacy," Isabella greeted back

"So what brings you here?" Stacy asked

"Isabella here needs an ob-gyne." Candace replied

"Really? Oh I'd love to be your baby's doctor. So how many months?" Stacy asked

"Three," Isabella replied

"Well, why so late?" Stacy asked

"I knew late," Isabella replied, "And by late I mean just today."

"Whoa, today?" Stacy asked

"Yep," Isabella replied

"Well have you told Phineas?" Stacy asked

"No, we were planning on doing that later." Isabella replied

"Well you could fill up these forms and we could look at your baby." Stacy replied then handed Isabella some papers and a pen

"Thanks, but I plan on checking the baby with Phineas," Isabella replied

"Well, okay." Stacy replied

"_How am I going to tell it to Phineas?" _Isabella asked herself

* * *

><p><strong>There, took me almost 5 hours to finish, and still I'm not satisfied with it, I hope you like it though.<strong>

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: :) To be honest, I like putting up some Fernessa in this one, even though it's Phinbella. Yup, lots of people got it correct. Is it really that obvious? But this chapter answers it all though**

**phinbella2012: Well, she doesn't know it too, I hope this chapter clears it all up.**

**FanFreak01: Here ya go.**

**Well, I hope this chapter cleared some things out for ya. Yup, Marie's definitely coming this time... I think. And the rest of the family doesn't know yet, but soon they probably will. And to be honest, I like the teasing Vanessa and Candace, had fun writing them. And yeah, I know that Stacy's future job is being the President of Uruguay, but I think she became a doctor too like her mom... just guessing...**

**R&R**


	10. Telling Phineas

**Hi again everybody, last day of my long vacation and tomorrow classes again... *unenthusiastic hooray***

**Well, I bring you, chapter 10.**

* * *

><p>"After all of what happened three months ago do you think he will still want to have a child?" Isabella asked as Candace drove to Phineas' workplace.<p>

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't he want to have one?" Candace asked

"Well, I could think of a lot of reasons." Isabella said

"No, look at the bright side, you'll be a mom!" Candace said then parked the car

"Yeah, I guess so." Isabella said

"Well, this is my stop, good luck." Candace said then Isabella went out of the car and waved goodbye. Then she hesitantly went over to where Phineas was. When she reached his office, she silently opened the door and hesitated to go in but still entered.

"Hey sweetie," Isabella said

"Oh hey Izzie, what are you doing here?" Phineas asked

"Oh nothing," Isabella replied then walked over to Phineas. Because of the years they had together, Phineas memorized every single move Isabella did and what that meant, every single stare, every single smile, laugh, and frown, it meant something different from the other.

"Isabella, you want something, what is it?" Phineas asked

"Well, the first time I asked you this is after we had lunch, and well, you didn't like that, no, I'm gonna tell you before lunch." Isabella replied

"What is it?" Phineas asked

"Well, um, would you mind if we have a child?" Isabella asked quickly while closing her eyes tightly

"I-Isabella, y-you mean?" Phineas stuttered

"Yes Phineas!" Isabella squealed then threw her arms around Phineas neck

"H-how many months?" Phineas asked

"Three!" Isabella replied

"W-well, that's, that's really great!" Phineas said

"Yeah, I know." Isabella replied then let Phineas go from her hug

"You know what this calls for right?" Phineas asked

"What?" Isabella asked

"Well, I don't know, let's just call the rest of the family then have dinner, and let's tell em." Phineas replied

"Yeah, we should definitely do just that." Isabella said, "So, what now?"

"Well, let's probably tell Candace the big news." Phineas said

"Um, she won't be surprised as the first one." Isabella replied

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked

"She was the one who went with me to the doctor earlier," Isabella replied

"Oh," Phineas said, "How about Vanessa?"

"She's the one who guessed that I was pregnant, well, before me." Isabella replied

"Oh, so you didn't have any clue about it?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, sorta." Isabella replied s she played with her fingers

"You really didn't have any clue?" Phineas asked

"Would you quit that already?" Isabella snapped

"Sorry, sorry." Phineas apologized

"No, it's okay, it's just normal for me to be like this, and it's kinda hard too you know. It's hard to keep my mood from going to another one." Isabella sighed

"_Yeah, I know, when you entered you were nervous, then you were happy, then you were mad, now you're sad, it's hard to keep up too you know." _Phineas thought then hugged Isabella knowing that it was the only thing that could make her happy in that moment.

"Izzie, it's okay, it's okay for me, and it's okay for everyone." Phineas whispered, "Just don't ever forget that I'll be always by your side in times of need."

"Thanks Phineas," she replied as she wept tears of joy

"Isabella why are you crying?" Phineas asked as he let her go

"Nothing, it's just that, I never thought that you would want to be a father, especially me, I never thought that we would have our own family, I'm just so happy." Isabella replied through sobs

"Well, even though I know that those are tears of joy, I don't ant to see you cry" Phineas said then wiped Isabella's tears away, "I just want to see that beautiful smile, on your beautiful face." He said then Isabella giggled at his words

"And I also want that husband of mine's face every morning of every day in my entire life," she replied, "just like when we were kids."

"Yeah, I miss those times," Phineas said then thought an idea, "Hey! We could go back to our old houses and do what we did before."

"Well, sorry to break it to you but, I have a doctor's appointment later, and I want you to be with me." Isabella replied

"Oh, okay. So what are we waiting for?" Phineas asked

"Wait, where are we going?" Isabella asked

"Well, I think we need to celebrate." Phineas said, "How 'bout we eat in a restaurant?"

"Yeah, I could go with that." Isabella replied

"Wait," Phineas said then pulled out his phone then dialed Ferb's number

"Hey Ferb," Phineas said as soon as Ferb picked up his phone

"Hey Phineas," Ferb replied

"Are you free tonight?" Phineas asked

"Phineas, are you asking me out on a date?" Ferb asked teasingly

"I hope not, but prepare for tonight and go to our house, 6:30 pm, okay?" Phineas asked

"With Vanessa?" Ferb asked

"Yep," Phineas replied

"Great see ya then," Ferb replied then hung the phone up.

"_I'm so excited!" _Isabella thought

* * *

><p><strong>Izzie what are you excited for? Oh well. I know it's shorter but I'm rushed, I mean completely rushed now so, this is all I've got. Ooh, and I almost forgot,<strong>

**Fun fact brought to you by BroadwayFanGirl91**

**Some woman can go through a whole pregnancy and not know their pregnant until they're actually giving birth! Some woman just don't swell up, or they think it's just fat like Izzy, and their bodies still do normal womanly stuff and they never even notice it until they're holding a true surprise in their arms. :)**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Thanks for the fact. Yep! let's celebrate!**

**iheartphinabella05: Yep, it's Marie this time... I think... Aww, thank you :)**

**Spark21: Oh yeah, thanks for telling me.**

**phinbella2012: :) Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**FanFreak01: Thanks, and she did, in this chapter, and I hope that fact BroadwayFanGirl91 gave would clear up anything for you... :)**

**Please leave a review... :)**


	11. Telling the rest

**Yeah, so I really hadn't posted in a while, especially on this story, but I am doing chapter 12 for this one, and um, nothing else to say, read.**

* * *

><p>After their lunch, Phineas and Isabella went to where Stacy worked.<p>

"Hey Stacy," Phineas greeted

"Oh hi Phineas, and hello to you again Isabella." Stacy replied

"So, about our baby," Phineas started

"Ah, yes, I have everything prepared, come on in here and let's see the baby." Stacy interrupted then Phineas and Isabella gladly went to her room

When they entered, Stacy ordered Isabella to lift her shirt up and lay down on the bed beside the ultrasound machine which she did. Stacy then put a blue gel on Isabella's belly then put a little scanner. It was after a few minutes, a heartbeat was tracked.

"There's your baby." Stacy said as she let Phineas see the monitor.

"Oh, the baby," Phineas giggled a bit then held Isabella's hand as he gave her a warming smile.

"Can I look at it?" Isabella asked

"Why certainly," Stacy replied then titled the monitor a bit, able enough to let Isabella see the baby.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it," Isabella said then her eyes started to well up until she was crying.

"Why are you crying Isabella?" Phineas asked as he wiped away Isabella's tears.

"Nothing, it's just that, I, I can't believe that we're going to be parents in six months." Isabella replied

"Well, you better believe it, six months is just around the corner and we need to prepare for it." Phineas replied

"Okay," Isabella replied as she smiled and arranged her clothing as it used to be and thanked Stacy.

"I guess we better go home and prepare for tonight." Isabella said

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell them." Phineas replied

Night had entered easily and the Flynn-Fletcher family was once again reunited.

"So Isabella, heard you're gonna tell big news." Vanessa said

"Yeah, tonight is gonna be a big night." Isabella replied, "Ain't that right Tom?"

Thomas then tilted to his left.

"I guess we could take that as a yes." Vanessa said

"Um, hey Isabella, lemme guess, then news is the one earlier right?" Candace asked

"That most certainly is the one." Isabella replied

"What 'one'?" Vanessa asked

"Don't you remember our chat last night?" Isabella asked then Vanessa came to realization.

""Oh, that 'one'." Vanessa said teasingly

"No not that 'one', the other 'one'." Isabella said

"Oh," Vanessa said, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Isabella replied

"So uh, when are you gonna tell?" Candace asked

"When we're all eating dinner," Isabella replied

"One tip Isabella, never tell your parents-in-law that you're pregnant especially when they're eating." Vanessa said

"Why?" Isabella asked

"Cause they might choke and not get to see their grandchild." Candace replied

"Oh, so when will we tell?" Isabella asked

"Before we all eat, so it'll be like a celebration." Vanessa replied

"Okay, we'll do just that." Isabella said then Linda's car honked which got everyone's attention.

"They're here." Vanessa said

"Come on kids, Gramma and Granpa are here!" Candace called then Amanda, followed by Xavier and Fred went outside to their grandparents.

"You've grown quite a lot in one day Amanda," Linda said as she carried her granddaughter.

"Oh yes gramma," Amanda replied

"My, maybe when you grow up you'll be a big giant." Linda said then Amanda giggled.

"Okay Amanda, you're heavy now for gramma." Candace said as she get her daughter from her mother.

"Isabella darling, how are you?" Linda asked

"Well, if you mean since yesterday, then I'm okay." Isabella replied

"I don't want to be rude or anything but has Phineas been feeding you food with cholesterol?" Linda asked

"Um, no." Isabella replied

"So why are you getting bigger all of a sudden?" Linda asked

"You'll know in a little while, I don't want to spoil the surprise." Isabella replied

"Let's all go in, shall we?" Phineas asked

"Yes of course, might as well do that." Lawrence said then all of them went to the dining room. When they were about to start eating, Phineas cleared his throat loudly and got everyone's attention.

"Um, uh, gosh I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say this, straight to the point." Phineas said

"Huh?" Linda asked

"Isabella is three months pregnant!" Phineas yelled as he closed his eyes shut.

"What?" Linda and Lawrence asked simultaneously then Candace, Vanessa and Isabella noticed that Jeremy and Ferb sat there emotionless.

"Wait, why are you boys not reacting like mom and dad?" Candace asked then both boys looked at Phineas

"Well, I sorta, kinda, told them… earlier." Phineas said

"So why are you girls reacting like mum and father?" Ferb asked

"Duh, we knew earlier than her. If I hadn't told her, she probably wouldn't know that she's pregnant." Vanessa said

"So none of us were surprised except for your parents?" Jeremy asked

Yeah, that's probably true." Vanessa said

"Wait, speaking of your parents, what happened to them?" Isabella asked

"Oh my gosh, Isabella I'm so happy for you." Linda said then hugged Isabella as tight as she can, "Now take extra care of this baby this time."

"Phineas, my boy, you're gonna be a father in a mere six months." Lawrence said then patted Phineas' back, a little too hard maybe.

"Uh, thanks." Phineas said

"Phineas were you really serious back there?" Isabella asked

"About what?" Phineas asked

"About you not knowing what to say in front of your family?" Isabella replied

"Oh, right, yeah, that was true, I didn't know how to tell it to mom and dad, considering I've never done that before." Phineas replied

"Weren't you the one who did that three months ago?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, but at that time, my tongue slipped so I didn't bother telling them." Phineas replied

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, enough of that, let's just be happy tonight." Isabella concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, just like the first one, and um, busy busy busy, gotta go now.<strong>

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**phinbella2012: :)**

**FanFreak01: Thanks, and of course, Isabella's excited for her child, I think I said too much. And well, I guess you deserved that, because if it wasn't for you, I haven't updated this chapter yet.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Yes, I plan to shorten the story a little so Marie is (officially) coming.**

**Catfeeesh: :) Really?**

**WordNerb93: That's okay. And me too, I didn't know that before.**

**Strife99: Thanks.**

**Emmi194: Aww, thanks for that.**

**Numbuh26Z: :) trust me, there are tons of them.**

**Genemelene12: Okay. :)**

**It'sLucy: Aww, thanks.**


	12. The following day

**Okay, I bring you all, chapter 12. Gee, I guess if I write in silence I'll finish faster. Any who, this chapter has a little 'A glitch through time' reference, so, if you haven't read even chapter one of that story, you will be kind of confused by this chapter, well, some part of it. So, go ahead, please read :)**

* * *

><p>The night went well for all for them, well, almost all of them. Amanda and her brothers are asleep half an hour after dinner which made Candace and Jeremy sleep over at Phineas and Isabella's house at the spare room.<p>

"So, what do you think is its gender?" Candace asked, ever so talkative, "Ooh, what will you name it if it's a girl? What if a boy?"

"Now I know where Phineas gets that talkativeness." Isabella stated

"Hey!" Phineas said, "Am I really that talkative?"

"Yes, yes you are." Ferb and Isabella replied

"Well you know Candace you probably should stop asking questions when you know the answer to that." Phineas said

"What do you mean by that Phineas?" Linda asked

"Uh, nothing." Phineas replied, "All I know is, when it turns out to be a girl, her name will be Marie."

"What if it's a boy?" Lawrence asked

"Nah, I won't take any chances that it's a boy." Phineas replied

"Okay then." Lawrence said

"Hey Ferb, wanna bet?" Jeremy said

"Sure." Ferb replied

"I bet you 50 dollars Phineas and Isabella's child will be a boy." Jeremy said

"Yeah, and I bet that it'll be a girl." Ferb replied

"Deal." Both boys said then shook hands to seal their deal

"So Isabella, since it's your first time , well not really but you know what I mean, I just want to tell you that I am willing to give you pointers on it, just give me a call and I'll-" Vanessa said then her phone rang, "One sec. Hello?"

"You told me to call?" Isabella said through the phone then everyone laughed

"Okay," Vanessa said then both girls hung their phones up. Vanessa then told Isabella the pointers and Linda and Candace gave her as well until it was midnight and the rest went home.

"You know Isabella, having a child, and so does pregnancy, is so hard, yet so nice, because you have someone to make you happy other than your husband." Candace stated as she and Isabella washed the dishes

"Yes, I know that," Isabella replied, "I just can't wait for six more months."

"Hold your horses, having a child is sweet but giving birth is another issue." Candace said

"Oh right, Well I guess I could think about that first." Isabella said

"Nope, you need to think about pregnancy first." Candace replied

"It had just gone straight from where it started." Isabella said

"Yes, yes it did." Candace replied

* * *

><p>The following morning, Phineas and Isabella had woken up in the arms of each other then remembered what happened the night before.<p>

"Good morning sweetie." Isabella greeted

"Good morning." Phineas replied, "Had a good night sleep?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Isabella replied

"So um, uh, about last night." Phineas started

"Don't open the topic Phineas." Isabella started, "Don't forget that Candace and her family is still here."

"Oh right." Phineas replied

"I just can't believe you last night." Isabella said, "I never thought that you wouldn't know what to say in front of your family."

**(I know some of you had a different thought)**

"So, um, are we going to eat breakfast?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, sure. Wait, or what?" Isabella asked

"I dunno, maybe sleep for a few more minutes." Phineas replied

"Nope, we'll get up now." Isabella replied

"Fine." He replied then they both went downstairs and saw Candace cooking and Amanda and Jeremy getting ready for work or school

"Good morning Phineas, Isabella." Candace greeted

"Wait, wait, wait, what time did you get up?" Phineas asked

"About 6 am." Candace replied

"You're used to that?" Isabella asked

"You're going to be too, but it'll not be like that until Marie goes to school." Candace replied

"Wait, why are you calling the baby 'Marie'?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know, I want to call the baby other than 'it'." Candace said

"Okay then." Jeremy replied, "Well, we better get going. Bye Phineas, bye Isabella."

"Bye Aunt Isabella, bye Uncle Phineas." Amanda said then waved goodbye

"Bye," Phineas and Isabella replied simultaneously

"So, what are you gonna do today?" Candace asked

"Ferb and I will have a project today, then I'll attend a meeting, then I'll have an auction for my inventions later, and then that's it." Phineas replied

"Me, nothing much, I'm just going to work today then go home early." Isabella replied

"So, I'll be leaving early, to go to work and send Xavier and Fred home with a babysitter." Candace said

"How about I'll just babysit Xavier and Fred?" Isabella suggested

"That would be great then." Candace said, "So Isabella, I've cooked bacon and eggs just how Phineas likes it, then there's lasagna on the fridge for lunch and then um-."

"I know Candace, I live here." Isabella said

"Oh right, just got carried away." Candace said, "Sorry."

"It's okay Candace, I know how stressing it is." Isabella said

"How stressing is what?" Candace asked

"Oh nothing." Isabella replied then giggled

"You're making fun of me aren't you?" Candace asked suspiciously

"Don't worry Candace, Isabella's bringing your favorite niece, so you can let her tease you." Phineas said

"Do you really want me to chase you both around the house?" Candace asked

"Catch us if you can." Phineas replied then carried Isabella, then started running around the house

"Isn't this fun Candace?" Phineas asked

"It is, but when I catch you you're gonna be so busted." Candace replied

"About what?" Isabella asked

"I don't know I'm just gonna bust you both." Candace replied

Sooner or later, Phineas and Isabella were caught by Candace and then Candace called her mom to tell that Phineas forced her to run around the house.

"But mom you have got to believe me." Candace said through the phone

"Yes Candace, I believe you, but you still chased them so it's your fault." Linda replied

"Ugh, okay mom whatever you say." Candace replied then hung her phone up

"You're lucky this time." Candace said then went out of the house then both Phineas and Isabella laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, so Phin and Isa is still acting like ten-year olds, I can't help it, it's just so fun when i write them as children. So, um, Review?<strong>

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**FanFreak01: Here is the next chapter. :)**

**iheartphinabella05: Thanks, and she's so cute isn't she.**

**WordNerb93: XD**

**Poster: I am glad to say this to you, thank you for the tip and thanks for the review, that just made my day. And yeah, they are like legends.**

**It'sLucy: Yes, yes they do.**

**phinbella2012: Thanks.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Thanks, I really want to write a lot about Candace here, it's so fun to play with her emotions and stuff.**

**And that's it, so please review, and, I'll probably be posting a new story later or tomorrow, and don't worry, it's just a one-shot, and i'll give you all a heads up, it's PHINBELLA! Well, 2 more days to go and evil will conquer the world! *evil laugh* I mean, It's April Fools day!**


	13. Izzie's babysitting day

**Okay, here's the next chapter, the chapter after this will have a time skipping, because if I do a chapter ever single passing day in the story, it will be too long... :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about that? I can always stay home you know." Phineas asked<p>

For about ten minutes since Candace left, Phineas and Isabella had been debating on the same topic.

"Phiny, I'm fine, now go on, you'll have a booked day today." Isabella replied

"I can cancel all of them, or have Ferb attend them." Phineas replied

"You should go to work, I'll be surely fine." Isabella said, "Don't you trust me anymore?"

"Well, of course I do, but, I'm just so nervous that something bad will happen." Phineas replied

"Phin, you're being overprotective again." Isabella said

"No I'm not. Wait, what do you mean again?" Phineas asked

"Oh, so that wasn't overprotective huh?" Isabella asked

"I was never overprotective." Phineas argued

"Okay, enough with that, you're gonna be late, here's the keys to the car, your wallet, lunch, and your spare clothes." Isabella said as she gave the things to Phineas then push him out the door

"Yeah, but wait, I just need to-." Phineas said then the door slammed against his face

"Bye Phineas!" Isabella said

"_Hmm." _Phineas thought, _"Guess I better get going."_

When Phineas reached their workplace, he saw Ferb starting off with the day's project.

"Good morning bro." Phineas greeted then Ferb gave him a thumb up

"What's our project for today?" he asked

"We have ten houses to build and a building." Ferb replied

"That's all?" Phineas asked

"Yeah," Ferb replied

"When will we ever build a real project again?"Phineas mumbled then got down to work

Meanwhile, Xavier and Fred had just woken up and went downstairs only to see their aunt preparing their milk.

"Good morning Xavier, Fred." Isabella greeted, "Would you sit down at the couch for a while?"

Xavier and Fred then did what their aunt instructed.

"_So this is what it feels like?" _Isabella thought then smiled

"_I am so worried about her." _Phineas thought

"Uh, Ferb, after our projects could you go to a meeting and an auction for me?" Phineas asked

"Well, I could go to the meeting, but I don't know how to handle an auction, might as well ask father to do that." Ferb replied

"Okay, thanks bro." Phineas said

"It's no problem." Ferb replied, "By the way, why aren't you going to those events?"

"Uh, I'm so worried about Isabella…" Phineas replied

"So, what you're saying is, you're nervous? When did that ever happen?" Ferb asked

"I don't know why though." Phineas replied

"Okay, let's just get these houses and building done so you could go home." Ferb said then they continued to build

After a few hours, Phineas and Ferb finished building all of their projects for the day.

"Well, goodbye now, see you tomorrow. Oh, say hi for Vanessa and Tom for me." Phineas said

"Okay, bye bro." Ferb waved goodbye until his brother was out of his sight.

"_Oh, I almost forgot."_ Phineas thought then drove off to his parent's antique shop.

"Hi mom." Phineas said as he saw his mother and got out of the car

"Oh hi Phineas, it's been a long time since you last visited." Linda said, "By the way, did your sister mean what she said earlier this morning?"

"Oh, yeah, it was fun." Phineas replied

"Well, good because you had fun and bad because your sister called for another busting." Linda replied

"I want to relive the old days." Phineas replied, "By the way mom, where's dad?"

"He delivering some antiques to the customers, he should be back soon." Linda replied

"Oh, could you ask him to do the auction for me?" Phineas asked

"Will do." Linda replied then Phineas gave her the address of the auction

"Bye now mom." Phineas said

"Good bye Phineas; be sure to visit again sometime." Linda replied

Phineas then walked out the shop, entered his car, ignited the engine and drove away.

About halfway his trip, Phineas received a call from his brother.

"What's up Ferb?" he asked

"Uh, the manager said that she wants you to attend the meeting." Ferb replied

"Oh, okay then. Tell them I'm on my way." Phineas said then rerouted his way

When he reached the office, he quickly ran to the room the meeting was being held. The meeting was about 2 hours and it ended at the afternoon. He went back to his car and was about to start the engine when his mother called.

"Mom?" Phineas asked through the phone

"Yes, your father can't make it to the auction, a huge order was filed when you left." Linda replied

"Well, okay, just tell him good luck with the order." Phineas replied then hung the phone up and drove off to the auction.

The auction was held for a few hours more than expected because some of the inventions were not working for some reason. It was night when he arrived home.

"_I'll just hope here that she'll not be angry."_ Phineas thought as he parked his car in the garage then slowly enter the house

He then noticed that Isabella was sleeping on the couch, the remote on her hands, and the TV was on.

He turned the TV off then Isabella woke up.

"Oh, you're here." Isabella said then continued to sleep

"You're not angry?" Phineas asked

"Why would I be?" Isabella asked

"Well, I got home late." Phineas replied

"It's a good thing you know then!" Isabella snapped then turned around

"_Of course she is." _Phineas thought

"I'm sorry." Phineas apologized as he played with his hands

"What will your sorry do if it's already done?" Isabella asked

"Oh please Isabella, could you just forgive me?" Phineas asked

"No." Isabella replied

"What will I do to make it up to you?" Phineas asked

"You'll sleep here at the couch tonight." Isabella replied then stood up

"Okay, if it'll make you happy." Phineas replied

A few hours later, Phineas was asleep at the couch and Isabella went down silently. She brought a blanket with her and a sleeping bag. She set the sleeping bag at the floor then put the blanket on Phineas then kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Phineas." She whispered then slept on the sleeping bag prepared next to the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, how sweet of Izzie, despite being angry and Phin. Review please :)<strong>

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**iheartphinabella05: XD It's true, I never thought that Candace will stop busting.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: That's right! Maybe on the next chapter because this one is, almost, mainly focused on Phineas.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks :)**

**WordNerb93: That's right :)**

**Genemelene14: Thanks**

**phinbella2012: :)**

**wakinyan: And here it is...**

**It'sLucy: Hmm... I can definitely see that XD**

**That's all, and some didn't read insanity, so here's a link for a picture, it's 'I love you, you know that' chapter 2 scene...**

**** http: / / sam1910. deviantart. com /art/ Ferb-s-freaky-grin- 293628653****

****So please review :)****


	14. 2 months later

**Okay, the final 6 chapters are near, this is the 14th, and the end is near... :( Don't worry, after this, A glitch through time will be continued :)**

* * *

><p>The following morning, Phineas woke up at the couch then realized that he was told to sleep there. He got up and saw Isabella on the floor, sleeping.<p>

"_Oh Isabella." _He thought, _"Why did you sleep there?"_

He then carried Isabella without waking her up and bringing her to their room, laid her down at the bed, and covered her with a blanket.

"_Sometimes, you're so naughty, you know that?" _He thought then chuckled

When he was about to stand up and walk out the door, he felt Isabella's hand holding his.

"Please don't go." Isabella whispered

"I need to Isabella." Phineas replied, "I need to go to work."

"How about yesterday? You said you didn't want to go to work, but you had a very booked day." Isabella replied

"Yeah, but you insisted right?" Phineas asked

"I know, but now I don't." Isabella replied

"I need to go to work now Izzie." He said then stood up then Isabella hugged him

"Please don't go." Isabella whispered

"Okay." Phineas replied then noticed that Isabella was silent and was sleeping.

"_Is that really your favorite thing to do?" _Phineas thought then laid Isabella back on the bed.

* * *

><p>Two months later, Isabella had been harder to deal with, and was now getting larger.<p>

"Phineas!" Isabella yelled

"Yes Izzie?" Phineas asked

"Am I getting fat?" Isabella asked

"Oh, that's all, I thought there was something big that happened." Phineas said

"What do you mean by that?" Isabella asked impatiently

"Nothing dearie." Phineas replied

"I am fat, am I?" Isabella asked then her eyes started to well up

"No Isabella, I-I didn't say that." Phineas said hugged Isabella to comfort her

"You didn't say that, but I guess you mean that?" Isabella said as she turned around then crossed her arms

"No, no, I meant-." Phineas said then Isabella's phone rang and Isabella answered the call

"Hello Isabella." Stacy said

"Oh hi Stacy." Isabella replied

"So, ready for your check-up today?" Stacy asked

"Oh, right, that was today, we'll be right there." Isabella replied then hung up

"Let's go Phineas." Isabella said then grabbed her purse

"Wait, where are we going?" Phineas asked

"To Stacy's office." Isabella replied

"Okay, okay." Phineas replied then they both went to the car

After a few minutes of driving, and a few stops, they finally arrived at Stacy's office.

"Okay, Isabella, I'm just gonna park the car, you go ahead." Phineas said then Isabella went out of the car.

After parking the car, Phineas entered the building.

"Hi Phineas." Stacy greeted

"Hi Stacy." Phineas said

"Where's Isabella?" Phineas asked

"She's settled in here, let's go." Stacy said then both of them entered the room.

"There' your baby Phineas." Stacy said

"Hiya Marie." Phineas greeted

"Hmm, let's see. Oh look, the baby's sucking its thumb." Stacy said then Phineas and Isabella looked at the ultrasound monitor

"Aww, that's so cute." Isabella said

"It seems like that baby's left handed." Stacy said

"How did you know that?" Phineas asked

"Well, based on my facts, you could determine if a baby is left or right handed when they are still in their mother's womb." Stacy replied

"Oh." Phineas and Isabella said simultaneously

"So, you mean, the baby can be left-handed?" Phineas asked

"Yes." Stacy replied

"Wait, so if the baby's left-handed, why is she sucking her right thumb?" Isabella asked

"Both Phineas and Stacy then looked again at the monitor and noticed that Marie was.

"Yeah, so the baby can be ambidextrous." Stacy said

"Well, that's great!" Phineas said

"You're ambidextrous aren't you?" Stacy asked

"Yeah." Phineas replied

"I thought so."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so the fact that Marie is ambidextrous is still not clarified. I had a little chat with Angelus19 though and I asked her that, she said that she and sam-ely-ember will have a discussion about that and for the meantime, Marie's ambidextrous... :)<strong>

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**phinbella2012: XD I know right... :)**

**iheartphinabella05: Yes, everyone should. And I loved the little dialogues at the end... :)**

**WordNerb93: Yes, it was the mood swings. **

**FanFreak01: Thanks, here's the next chapter.**

**Genemelene14: Yeah, it's normal because of the mood swings.**

**Review?**


	15. Sweet little moments

**Okay, last five chapters. You know, I really really want this story to be finished by Saturday so that on Sunday, I can continue A glitch through time and my new story. Speaking of which, my new story will just be like a breeze, I flow only but it will not be a one-shot, instead, five chapters. I'll post them all at the same time. So now, read before I have another idea to tell you.**

* * *

><p>After knowing that Marie is ambidextrous, Phineas and Isabella decided to go home, but something made them have a detour to their trip.<p>

"Phineas." Isabella said as she looked at the stores they are passing by.

"Yes dear?" Phineas asked

"I think I want a strawberry-mango shake." She replied

"Izzie, I know that you like both strawberry and mango, and I know too that you don't like those to blend together. So are you sure about that?" Phineas asked

"Yes Phineas! I so want some right now!" Isabella replied

"Okay, okay, we'll get some." Phineas replied then turned the car around and then drove to the parking lot of the shake store.

"Come on Phineas, let's go in." Isabella said

"Just a sec honey, I'm just going to lock this." Phineas said then locked his car and then went inside the shop with Isabella.

After a few minutes, Isabella was sipping her shake in front of Phineas who's looking to him like a little innocent girl. Phineas then looked back at her curiously.

"What?" Phineas asked

Isabella just continued her little act.

"What?" Phineas asked again

"Nothing." She mumbled

"So, what are we doing here?" Phineas asked

"I don't know." Isabella replied

"Let's just go now." He said then they both walked back to the car.

Even though he was kind of irritated by Isabella staring at him like that, he was sort of amused by her looks and her beauty that still remained through the years and above all, the innocence she still had.

"Phineas look!" she said as she pointed to the mall's tarpaulin

"What?" Phineas asked as he stopped the car and look at the thing Isabella was pointing at

"Look! There's a sale at the mall! 75 percent off!" she said

"I don't think this is going to turn out well for me." Phineas said

"It is. Can we please go?" she pleaded

"No." Phineas replied

"Oh, okay, I'll just have to go to our house, where I'll be all alone. Do chores, all alone. Sleep, all alone." She said as some tears welled down her face

"Please Isabella, don't cry." Phineas said, now feelings hurt because of his answer, "No, don't cry now. Isabella."

Of all of Phineas' pleading, Isabella was getting impatient because she knows that her husband wasn't the one who says no to her.

"Oh would you just turn this thing around!" she yelled then Phineas was startled then turned the car harshly

"Yay! We're going to the mall!" she squealed

"_I am such a follower." _He thought then drove to the mall.

A few hours later, Isabella was finished shopping, and Phineas was now carrying all the stuff she brought.

"I'm so tired. Let's just have dinner here." Phineas said

"If you say so." She replied then went to Phineas' favorite restaurant

"Thank you for picking this restaurant." Phineas said

"Anything for you sweetie." Isabella replied as she gave Phineas a peck on the cheek

"Finally, I can put these things down." He said then put all of the bags and boxes on the floor

In the middle of their dinner, Isabella wanted to be sweet to her husband after so many things he had done for her.

Isabella gave Phineas a piece of meat then fed him that.

"Thanks Isabella." He said, "But when did you became like that?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to do that." She replied

"Well, I like that." Phineas said

"Thank you very much." Isabella said

After their dinner, Phineas and Isabella walked to their car; unfortunately, it started to rain when they got out.

"Oh my." Isabella said as she looked up

Phineas then covered his jacket to Isabella and they walked through the rain. Isabella noticed that Phineas was getting soaked.

"Uh-uh, this is just wrong." Isabella said then shared the jacket with Phineas.

"Thanks." He said

"It's nothing really, after all, who will take care of you when you got sick." She replied then they continued to walk to the car.

When they finally arrived home, Phineas put down everything they bought on the floor neatly.

"Thanks for everything today Phineas." Isabella said

"It's no sweat." Phineas replied, "Now, I need to change my clothes if I don't want to get sick." He added then walked to the bathroom carrying his clothes

Isabella then chuckled slightly then went to her room to change clothes and waited for Phineas for them to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's all for chapter 15. Do you think that it was fast, yeah, me too... And one more thing, I'm planning to make a fanfiction awards, it will not be a barrier to my other story, it will be updated once a week only. tell me what you think about it, I don't bite... or do I?<strong>

**Wait, wait, wait, before I forget again, Poster wanted a shout out for BroadwayFanGirl91 and WordNerb93!**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Animegx43: XD Actually, I got that little scene from a movie... :)**

**WordNerb93: Yes, he is, what a good husband. Hmm... I got an epilogue :D**

**phinbella2012: She's currently five months preganant, but on the next chapter eight months pregnant. Uh-oh, spoiler! :X**

**iheartphinabella05: Thanks. And I love little dialogues :)**

**MeWantACookie: Thanks...**

**Genemelene14: Thanks, and here it is.**

**That's it for now, tell me what you think okay?**


	16. False alarm

**Okay, we're near conclusion everybody! I am so thankful of the people who reviewed. I think fanfiction has a problem again, it won't let me review... :( Anyway, read**** the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Three months later (May 30)<p>

"Phineas sweetie could you help me with my shoes?" Isabella asked as she tried to put on her shoes

"Okay," he replied then helped Isabella put her shoes, "Wait, where are you going anyway?"

"I'm going to Stacy's she told me to visit weekly since last week. She said that it would be better and it will avoid false alarms." Isabella replied

"Oh, so why didn't you tell me about this?" Phineas asked curiously

"I told you, but I think you were asleep when I told you." Isabella replied

"Okay, let me drive you." Phineas said then grabbed his keys

When they were about to go out of the door, Isabella stopped walking and put her hand on her swollen belly.

"Phineas." She said

"Hmm?" Phineas asked

"Bring me to the hospital." She said

"What?" Phineas asked

"Bring me to the hospital!" she yelled then Phineas hurriedly opened the door and let Isabella to the car

He drove as fast as his car can just to bring his wife to the hospital

"Wait, why are we going to the hospital?" Phineas asked

Apparently, he just did what he was told; he just drove to the hospital without knowing the reason why.

"Phineas, my belly's hurting and I think I'm giving birth." She replied calmly

"Oh." He said then drove faster

When they got to the hospital, Isabella was put on a stretcher immediately and had been brought to the emergency room. After a few minutes, the doctor went out and walked to Phineas.

"Are you Mr. Flynn?" she asked

"Yes, is she okay?" Phineas asked

"She is okay, it was just a false alarm." The doctor replied

"Oh," Phineas said, "Do you have a possible guess for when she's going to give birth?"

"It's possible that she'll give birth on the first week of June." The doctor replied

"So?" Phineas asked

"You'll probably be back here on June 2 or 3." The doctor replied

"That would be great! Thanks doc, oh, by the way, can I go inside?" Phineas asked

"You may." The doctor replied

"Isabella." He said as he entered the room

"You never asked Marie when her birthday was." Isabella said

"Uh, yeah, I sorta forgot." Phineas replied

"Well, it's okay now." Isabella said

"Why is it?" Phineas asked

"Because Marie will be here in a few days." Isabella replied then smiled

"Yes, yes she will be." Phineas said, "The doctor also said that she will possibly be born on June 2 or 3."

"That's great then, in three to four days we'll surely be parents." Isabella replied

"Let's call them about that." Phineas suggested

"Probably not."Isabella said

"Why not?" Phineas asked

"Don't you remember? Candace is on her way to Uruguay with Stacy, Jeremy has a gig downtown, Mom and dad are busy, and Ferb and Vanessa, they probably lack sleep." Isabella replied

"How do you know all that?" Phineas asked

"Well, if you've been paying attention to them you'll know." Isabella answered

"So they told us, all of those?" Phineas asked

"Yes, except for Vanessa and Ferb's though." Isabella replied

"Hmm. Guess I can't call anyone today." He said

"Phineas I wanna go out of here." Isabella said

"Hold on, let me call a doctor." Phineas said then went outside

A few minutes later, Phineas came back with a doctor.

"Sure, you may go," the doctor said

"Thanks doctor." She replied then got up from the bed

Soon, they were home and doing the things they usually did.

"Isabella, where are you?" Phineas called

"I'm in the bedroom!" Isabella replied then Phineas went to the bedroom

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he peeked his head in the room

"Nothing, just feeling Marie's kicks." She replied as she rubbed her bare belly

"I remember the first time Marie kicked." Phineas said then put his hand on his wife's belly

"Yeah Phineas, I sure wish that those times never fade away." Isabella replied

"It won't Isabella. We'll have better ones to those, I promise." He said

"I sure wish you do that promise." She said then cuddled closer to him

"Why wouldn't I do that?" Phineas asked then kissed his wife's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it was short, but the next one will be um, kind of the same in length... REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**iheartphinabella05: Thanks, and Phineas, yeah, she's telling the truth, you're gonna be a good husband to her.**

**WordNerb93: Thanks.**

**FanFreak01: It's okay, and thanks.**

**That's all for now, so please review :D**


	17. Labor

**Yay! Marie is near! Okay, no more of that, please read and review... :)**

* * *

><p>June 2<p>

"Phineas are you sure that you'll go to work?" Isabella asked worriedly

"Yes, I'll be gone for 3 hours only." Phineas replied

"What if I will give birth today?" Isabella asked

"Just call me and I'll fast as I can." Phineas replied

"Oh please Phineas, just this one day." Isabella pleaded

"Okay, I'll just-." Phineas said then saw Isabella put her hand on her belly then shut her eyes tight, "Oh my, let's go to the hospital now!" he said then carried Isabella to the car.

As soon as he sat her down on the passenger seat and go to the driver's seat, he started to drive as fast as he can. When they got there, he hurriedly carried Isabella out of the car to the emergency room and let the doctors and nurses do their work. Soon enough, one nurse told him to go in.

"Mr. Flynn," she said, "You may go see her."

"Okay." Phineas replied then went to room Isabella was in.

He was greeted by Stacy's mom.

"Oh hi Mrs. Hirano." Phineas said

"Hi Phineas." She replied

"So, is she okay?' Phineas asked

"Well yes, she's going through labor and anytime she may give birth, so I want you to keep an eye on her. I'd probably ask the nurses to do that but you'll insist on doing it yourself so I decided that you will do it, but I will still ask a few nurses to take care of her from time to time okay?" she asked

"I guess so." Phineas replied

"I'll be in the office if you need me." She said to one of the nurses

"Yes doctor Hirano." She replied

Phineas then entered the room quietly and saw Isabella sitting on the bed and she had dextrose on her left hand and then she smiled at him when she saw him.

"Hi Isabella." Phineas greeted

"Marie's coming." Isabella whispered

"Yes, yes she is." Phineas replied

Phineas called the whole family and told them that Isabella was undergoing labor.

"Hi Vanessa." He said

"Hi Phineas, what's up?" she asked

"Isabella's gonna give birth anytime now." He replied

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!" she squealed then through the other line, Thomas' crying was heard, "Uh-oh, I woke up Thomas."

"I guess your calm voice can have a higher pitch that could wake up babies." Phineas joked

"I blame you for waking Tom up." She replied

"Yeah right." He said, "May I talk to Ferb?"

"Of course you may." Vanessa said then passed the phone to Ferb, it took a while but his brother still answered the call.

"Hello Phin." He greeted

"Hi Ferb!" Phineas replied

"So what's on the menu today?" Ferb asked

"I'm at the hospital." Phineas replied

"Isabella's giving birth?" Ferb asked

"No, she's undergoing labor." He replied

"Oh," Ferb said, "Finally, I'll have my next niece."

"Yeah." Phineas said, "Well, gotta go now bro, I need to call Candace."

"Okay, bye." Ferb said then they both hung their phones up.

"_Now to call Candace." _Phineas thought then dialed his sister's number

"Hello?" Candace asked

"Hi Candace." Phineas replied

"Marie's born already?" Candace asked

"No, well, maybe later." Phineas replied

"What do you mean later?" Candace asked

"Isabella's under labor." Phineas answered

"Finally!" Candace said, "I'll know the feeling of having a niece."

"Yeah," Phineas said, "Okay, bye now, just tell this to Jeremy."

"Bye." Candace said then they both hung up

"_Now time to call mom and dad." _Phineas thought then pressed his mother's numbers

"Mom." Phineas said as his mother picked the phone up

"Oh hi dearie." Linda said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Phineas said, "Mom, you're gonna be a gramma again."

"Isabella gave birth?" Linda asked

"About to." Phineas replied

"Oh wow. Call me again when she gives birth okay. Your father and I will go there immediately." Linda said

"Okay mom." Phineas said, "Bye mom."

"Good bye Phineas." Linda said then hung her phone up

"_My little boy's all grown up and will have his own family now." _She thought

"What did they say?" Isabella asked

"Vanessa yelled which woke Tom up, Ferb, as usual, Candace said she'll finally know the feeling of having a niece, and mom, well, so happy for us." Phineas replied

"That's nice of them." Isabella said

"Of course, we've been good kids ever since, that's why they are so good to us." Phineas stated then sat on the chair next to Isabella's bed

"Yes, yes we were." She said then they both drifted off to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>There, she isn't born in this chapter... is that a good thing or a bad thing? Anywho, she's probably around there somewhere, she's just near.<strong>

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Nihtfellows98: XD Thanks**

**WordNerb93: Yes, yes they are.**

**phinbella2012: Yes, Marie is born on June :)**

**robinbid123: XD I know right...**

**FanFreak01: Yes, yes we are. Thanks**

**Okay, the next chapter, hmm, I'll just add the Author's note and then it's gonna be posted... **


	18. Birth

**Okay, this is chapter 18. We're getting close people! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>June 3<p>

When they both woke up, they were greeted by the sunlight shining to their faces.

"Good morning sweetie." She greeted

"Good morning." Phineas replied

It was about 7:30 in the morning when they woke up and one nurse knocked on the door.

"Come in." Phineas said then the nurse went in the room

"Mrs. Flynn doctor Hirano asked if you are ready to go to the delivery room." She said

"Tell her that I'll be ready in a minute." Isabella replied

"Okay." The nurse said then went out of the room

"Well Izzie, it's possible that you give birth this morning." He said

"Yes." She replied

"What, you're like okay with it?" Phineas asked

"Sure I am, I've been waiting for her for months." Isabella replied

"Well in that case, I think-." Phineas said then saw Isabella was reaching for the emergency button

"Phineas call the nurses." She said then soon enough, the nurses were in the room bringing her to the delivery room.

"Don't worry Phineas, Isabella's gonna be fine." Mrs. Hirano said

"O-okay." He said then sat on the chairs outside the room

Even though he knows that everything will surely be fine, he can't help but feel nervous. To relieve from his nervousness, he decided to call his family and soon enough, they were there to comfort him.

"Phineas, you know that everything's gonna be fine right, why are you being nervous?" Candace asked

"I-I don't know." Phineas replied

"That's normal Candace, even me, I knew that everything was fine but I still felt nervous, right?" Ferb asked

"Okay, okay, you made your point." Candace said in defeat

"Well Ferb. This is the moment of truth." Jeremy said as he walked to Ferb

"What do you mean by that?" Candace asked

"We made a bet about what gender Phineas and Isabella's child will be." Jeremy replied

"You what?" Candace asked

"I made a bet." Jeremy repeated

"Well why didn't you let me pick a choice?" Candace asked

"You didn't seem interested to these kind of stuff." Jeremy replied

"So, who bet boy?" Candace asked

"That would be me." Jeremy replied

"How much?" Candace asked

"Fifty dollars." Jeremy answered

"Here's fifty dollars Ferb." Candace said as she gave Ferb the money Jeremy owes him

"Wait, why did you give him the prize already?" Jeremy asked

"Because he won Jeremy." Phineas said, "The baby's gonna be a girl, red hair, blue eyes, and she has freckles on her face; optimistic, inventive, and oblivious."

"How did you know that?" Jeremy asked

"Trust me Jeremy, when a Flynn or a Fletcher says something, you're bound to believe it." Phineas replied

A few minutes later, Mrs. Hirano went out of the room.

"Oh hey Candace." She said

"Hi Mrs. Hirano." Candace greeted

"She's in there Phineas, let's go." She said then both her and Phineas went inside the room

"Isabella." He whispered then kissed his wife's forehead

"Marie's over there." She whispered then Marie was brought to them

"Here's your child Phineas, it's a girl." The nurse said

"What would you name her?" one more nurse approached them as she brought a pen and paper with her.

"You do the honors Phineas." Isabella said

"María Elyzabeth Flynn Garcia-Shapiro." Phineas replied, "That's her name."

"That was a cute name." she said, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Flynn."

Soon, the family entered and saw Marie.

"Told you so." Ferb said to Jeremy

"Now I'll believe anything you guys say." Jeremy said

"Aww, she's so cute." Candace said as she carried Marie, "Grow up now Marie, so we can both tease daddy."

"That's an awful long time you know." Phineas said

"Congratulations you two." Linda said then hugged Phineas and Isabella

"Thanks." They both replied

"Congratulations kids, you finally have your own kid." Lawrence said

"Thanks." The said simultaneously

"Okay, say cheese." Candace said as everyone got behind her except for Phineas and Isabella

She then took a picture of the new family.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's short, but if I add in a little more detail to Isabella giving birth, well, I can say that it can scar you for life. I mean seriously, in Biology class we watched someone giving birth... And, after the video, well, was recess time, I couldn't eat well... Trust me, you do not want to see that... So uh, review please!<strong>


	19. Day one of being parents

**Here's day one of being parents! Read and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>After everyone went home, Phineas and Isabella rested in the hospital for a little while.<p>

"Ready to get Marie out of here?" Phineas asked

"You bet!" Isabella replied

Phineas then called a doctor and soon, they were out of the hospital bringing their new addition to the family.

"Welcome home Marie." Isabella said as she opened the door to their house

"Let's go to her room." Phineas suggested then they both went upstairs to bring Marie to her room

"Here is your room." Isabella whispered then laid the baby down on the crib

"She looks so cute you know." Phineas said

"Yeah, she is." Isabella replied

"She looks like you." Phineas said

Isabella then kissed Phineas' cheek then he smiled

As soon as night crept in, Phineas and Isabella prepared for sleep.

"Okay Isabella, let's go to sleep now." Phineas said

"Wait, where will Marie sleep?" Isabella asked

"Hmm. I got a wonderful idea for that." Phineas replied

Phineas walked out of the room then entered holding a sleeping bag on his hand

"Who will sleep there?"Isabella asked

"Me of course." Phineas replied proudly

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked, "It's raining so sooner or later the floor will become cold."

"Yes I'm sure." Phineas replied, "And it's okay for me."

"Okay sweetie, just tell me if you want to go back to bed." Isabella said

"Good night." Phineas said then turned the lights off.

In the middle of the night, Marie cried loudly which woke up Phineas and Isabella.

"Oh." Isabella groaned then sat down and brought her baby to the kitchen

A few minutes later, Isabella came back with Marie sleeping again. Phineas then gave her a questioning look which asked 'What did she want?'.

"She was just hungry." Isabella said

A few hours later, Phineas woke up again to the sound of Marie crying and realized that Isabella didn't wake up. Phineas carried her little daughter to her room and then he realized that Marie's diaper is full.

"_Uh-oh." _he thought then grabbed a diaper from Marie's room and he went to the changing room

It took him a few minutes to know how he will change Marie's diaper, considering he's never done that before.

"_I seriously need some help in my life." _He thought as he went out of the room and go to his own room.

As soon as he went to the room, lay Marie down on the bed and go to bed himself, the alarm rang. His eyes opened then he looked at the time.

"_Really?" _Phineas thought then sat down and saw Marie awake again, but not crying and Isabella now awake.

"Good morning sweetie." Isabella greeted

Phineas just moaned.

"What's up?" Isabella asked

"I needed to change Marie's diaper earlier, turns out I don't know how to." Phineas replied, eyes closed

"Well you can rest for a few more minutes, I'll take care of Marie." Isabella said

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm showing Marie how useless I am." Phineas said then stood up

"No, no Phineas. You sleep." Isabella forced

Phineas looked at Isabella's concerning eyes for a while then fell on his sleeping bag. When Isabella looked at him, she saw that he was sleeping heavily.

"_Yeah, you really don't need more sleep." _Isabella said then chuckled

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, an epilogue and the story's is finished :) I'm enjoying KCA right now, so I became lazy on typing... Sorry for the short chapter<strong>

**SHOUT OUT!**

**Genemelene14: **Thank you very very much :)

**Please review**


	20. Epilogue

**Okay, last chapter everybody :)**

* * *

><p>A few years of sacrifices had passed for Isabella and Phineas, now their only daughter is five years old.<p>

"Mommy! Mommy!" she yelled

"Yes dear?" Isabella asked

"Look at what I did!" she replied proudly

"Wait a minute dear." Isabella said

"Come on! Come on!" she yelled

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Isabella replied

"_Gee, you sure did get Candace's persistence." _Isabella thought then went to the backyard

"Mommy, I built this all by myself!" she said

"Well you surely got your father's creativeness." Isabella said as she took a good look at the 4 storey building in their backyard

"So do you like it?" Marie asked

"Yes, yes I did." Isabella replied, "Come on let's go in for some-."

BOOM!

"Oops," Marie said then Isabella and she looked at each other, "Sorry."

"Let's go inside." Isabella said, "Now you won't build anything without daddy or Tom."

"Aww." Marie said

"Marie." Isabella said

"Coming mom."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short... :) Let's say bye bye to the story!<strong>

**Shout out!**

**Animegx43: Yes, I am. I actually got chapters 17 and 18 finished yesterday when our internet was out, 19 and 20, today... :)**

**REVIEW FOR ONE LAST TIME :)**


End file.
